


POR UN AMOR RELÁMPAGO

by Serena4



Category: AU Thorki, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Loki escort, M/M, romantic, thorki au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena4/pseuds/Serena4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki es un callejero, ha pasado la noche antes de navidad con un rubio alto y fuerte. Deseando repetir la experiencia, ambos acuerdan pasar juntos el año nuevo para quitarse mutuamente la soledad, sin llegar a tener sexo.<br/>Sin embargo, el destino tenía planeada otra cosa.</p>
<p>http://img13.deviantart.net/8ad3/i/2016/052/d/8/por_un_amor_relampago_by_serena_4-d9slcdj.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. VAMOS ENCENDIENDO SÁNDALO.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un three shot, comenzó siendo One shot, pero gracias a las peticiones de continuación tiene un capítulo intermedio y su final.  
> Está basado en una canción de Miguel Bosé.  
> Tiene un fan art.  
> Los personajes me pertenecen, los nombres los tomé de la mitología y acaso de marvel. Sin fines de lucro... feliz lectura!!!

Una mano fina, de pálida y suave piel, se extendió sobre la mesita de noche, hasta que encontró el botón de encendido de la lámpara. La luz macilenta iluminó la habitación de aquel hotel de paso en un céntrico barrio de París, dejando ver las uñas cortas y cuidadosamente esmaltadas de color negro. Tomó el teléfono celular, que vibraba con insistencia... lo alzó para observar en la pantalla el mismo número que lo llamó durante buena parte de la tarde y la noche. No respondió... simplemente dejó que continuara hasta que la llamada se desvió al buzón. Tenía también cinco mensajes de voz los cuales borró sin tomarse la molestia de escucharlos.

 

Estaba cansado... a pesar que el reloj marcaba apenas las diez. Generalmente “trabajaba” hasta las dos de la mañana, pero aquella noche última del año, no tenía ya ganas de nada. Dejó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chamarra, terminó de calzarse las botas, tomó los billetes dejados ahí también y los guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus desgastados jeans. No pensaba en otra cosa que ir directo a su departamento y dormir largo y tendido hasta que el sol del siguiente día comenzara a decaer.

 

-¿Ya te marchas, hermoso?- preguntó aquel hombre alto y de enormes músculos, tomándolo por el brazo para impedir que se alejara de la cama donde acababan de compartir unas horas de placer- Fui afortunado al encontrarte, me hiciste realmente muy feliz... quisiera saber si puedo volver a verte...

 

-Si... puedes buscarme en la misma calle de hoy, supongo...- respondió al fin el otro, moviendo su cabello negro para sujetarlo antes de colocarse una gorra de lana y una bufanda de color verde musgo- Me voy ahora...

 

-¿Puedo llamarte la siguiente semana? Estaré de nuevo aquí por negocios... Inventaré algo para que mi esposa no venga y tal vez podamos pasar el fin de semana juntos...

 

-Claro... Solo debes pagarme por todo el fin de semana y soy tuyo- sonrió anotando de prisa un número en una servilleta de papel.

 

Tenía prisa por salir de aquel maldito cuarto, mentalmente se alegró de haber escrito un número falso, así aquel hombre no le molestaría tanto como molestaba Él. Nuevamente el celular estaba vibrando... ¿Acaso no se cansaba? ¿No entendía lo que era un “no quiero responderte”?

 

-Loki, está lloviendo... puedo llevarte a donde desees, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el grandioso servicio que me has dado esta noche...

 

-No te molestes no es necesario...

 

-Pero no es ninguna molestia, hermoso... sería una pena que te mojaras y pescaras un resfrío... O si lo deseas puedo llamarte un taxi y...

 

-Escucha- se volvió entonces Loki, mostrando el brillo de impaciencia en sus ojos de esmeralda- Yo hice mi trabajo, tú pagaste lo que acordamos y es todo. No estás obligado a darme nada más, no te pido atenciones ni favores, no necesito limosnas de parte de nadie. Eres un cliente, nuestro trato se terminó y cada uno toma su camino ¿De acuerdo? Si me vuelves a ver, si me vuelves a pagar, te brindaré exactamente los servicios que tu dinero compren, pero solamente eso... ahora suéltame, me voy.

 

Era joven, alto y esbelto, de formas estilizadas y músculos bien definidos, tenía el cabello negro, la piel nívea y los ojos verdes. Una conversación amena estaba garantizada mientras bebían una copa y acordaban el precio por pasar una, dos o más horas en su intimidad, pero era también insufriblemente altanero... era bien conocido por estar siempre solo y por no tener amigos.

 

Cada tarde podía vérsele llegar hasta aquella esquina, reclinarse bajo la luz de una farola y encender un cigarrillo... fumaba despreocupado, cubriendo su cabeza con una gorra gris o con la capucha de su saco deportivo... Todos sabían su nombre: Loki... y nadie conocía su apellido; tampoco conocían detalles de su vida privada... algunas veces, otros jóvenes que como él, se ganaban la vida vendiendo sus cuerpos, dando placeres efímeros a desconocidos solitarios o a urgidas damas, intentaron iniciar la charla y de esa forma, hacer la espera menos tediosa. Pero Loki respondía con monosílabos que los fastidiaban y terminaban por dejarle en paz, con su soledad y su silencio... ese silencio que a veces, pesaba como una lápida de granito sobre sus espaldas...

 

Una vez en la calle, Loki reconoció que el cliente solo había intentado ser educado y él se comportó demasiado grosero, como siempre, como con todos... no había forma de cambiar su modo de ser. Se cubrió bien el rostro, metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó... la lluvia helada de diciembre le empapó antes de que llegara hasta la entrada al subterráneo. Así que decidió resguardarse y esperar que escampara un poco entrando a una tienda cercana.

 

-Un café americano, sin azúcar... y unos cigarrillos mentolados- Solicitó al empleado del mostrador, al menos mientras bebiera su café, podía esperar dentro y dejar que la lluvia pasara... Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar nuevamente.

 

Estaba visto que esa noche no se rendiría... el hombre rubio, de hermoso cuerpo y de inolvidables ojos azules. El atractivo hombre con el que había pasado la noche en la víspera de la navidad. Todavía no podía creer que el corazón se le acelerara al ver su número insistiendo, se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo y recordando las enormes y cálidas manos recorriéndolo y su varonil perfume a maderas. ¡Habían pasado meses desde que se terminara la última de sus colonias! Y solo le restaba que sus clientes se conformaran conque oliera a limpio y no esperaran una perfumada flor de primavera junto a ellos... pero aquel rubio olía realmente bien, y sus abrazos se sentían mejor.

 

Se toparon cuando él se colocaba de nuevo bajo la farola, luego de una mala noche y de una semana casi sin clientes. Tenía la renta vencida, la despensa devastada y se sentía realmente enfadado; recordando como justo ese día, cuando él no se encontraba presente, su compañero de piso, con el que compartía gastos a medias, se había esfumado llevándose casi toda la ropa, algunos muebles, la tv, aparatos eléctricos de la cocina y lo peor de todo: los ahorros de años del pelinegro... había sido estúpido contarle que había retirado el dinero de su cuenta bancaria porque pensaba viajar a américa y emprender una nueva vida... su compañero también se dedicaba a vender su cuerpo, los dos sabían de malos tratos, de carencias y soledad, Loki pensó que era justo tener a alguien con quien compartir gastos y que no criticara su estilo de vida. Estuvieron bien por dos años, nunca hizo algo que le hiciera desconfiar y hasta se alegraba cuando le contó que él también se iría de París, porque uno de sus clientes le convenció de irse a Brasil a vivir juntos, a poner un negocio de comida rápida y ser felices.

 

Seguramente, en esos momentos viajaban cómodamente rumbo a Sudamérica, brindando en primera clase por la involuntaria cooperación económica en su proyecto.

 

Estaba malhumorado, ansioso y absolutamente quebrado... en la actitud burlona de la policía supo que muy poco apoyo iba a obtener para recuperar su dinero, así entonces, no tenía otra opción que salir en nochebuena y ganar algo, lo que fuera, al menos algo para cenar.

 

El rubio parecía también ir huyendo de algo. Tenía los profundos ojos azules enrojecidos por un furioso llanto y olía demasiado a alcohol... contrario a Loki, usaba ropa fina, su larga melena solar estaba bien cuidada y llevaba un costoso reloj en la muñeca.

 

Cuando tropezaron, Loki casi se fue al suelo, era como chocar contra una muralla. El rubio se disculpó mil veces y lo ayudó a equilibrarse... lo tomó por la breve cintura y fue como sentir una corriente eléctrica que le recorría cada fibra de su ser.

 

Lo invitó una copa en desagravio y Loki prefirió un café... no necesitaban más alcohol ninguno de los dos. Media hora después, reían de las ocurrencias del rubio y de las ingeniosas salidas del pelinegro como si fueran viejos amigos.

 

-“Fue un buen rato, pero ya debo irme... tengo que trabajar…”

 

-“¿Trabajas en la víspera de Navidad? ¿Qué es lo que haces, atiendes en algún restaurante o en algún negocio?”

 

-“Me autoempleo...” -respondió Loki, sonriendo tan encantadoramente que el rubio ladeó la cabeza como podría hacerlo un adorable perro labrador- “Supongo que lo que soy salta a la vista...”

 

Fueran ganas de continuar juntos o no, el rubio negoció rápidamente los servicios del ojiverde y acordaron pasar juntos la nochebuena. Aparentó no sentirse impresionado cuando llegaron a uno de los mejores y mas lujosos de la ciudad, se sintió halagado al verse tratado con tanta ceremonia, pero era fácil suponer que solo lo trataban bien porque iba acompañado por un hombre bien vestido y que repartía generosas propinas. Si se hubiese atrevido a entrar solo y con sus humildes ropas, sin duda lo hubiesen echado a patadas o llamado a la policía.

 

Con la compañía del rubio, Loki cometió el estúpido error de ponerse sentimental, de permitir que la fecha y la soledad le asomaran por la lengua... habló de más, le contó secretos que juró callar y llevarse a la tumba, se permitió derramar lágrimas frente a él... unas pocas de coraje cuando le contó del robo que acababa de sufrir, de sus sueños destrozados y la condena a seguir en las calles para comenzar de nuevo... Y luego lloró como un imbécil cuando el rubio le contó también de su soledad, del sentirse como un náufrago en una isla desierta, de la pelea que tuvo con su padre y terminara saliéndose de su casa, en un desesperado intento porque ya no continuara controlándole la vida... fue una noche intensa en todos sentidos…

 

Y también fue tan insensato que cuando el rubio le solicitó el número de su celular, se lo dio sin pensárselo dos veces... y ahí estaba el resultado... No le dejaba de llamar.

 

-Hola...- respondió al fin, sin saber a ciencia cierta porqué contestaba. Simplemente podía bloquear el número y no darse por enterado jamás de su insistencia- Si... estoy libre...- ¿Era en serio lo que acababa de decir? ¿No estaba ansiando irse a dormir? ¿Por qué le decía entonces que estaba libre?- Pensaba ir a casa a descansar, estoy fastidiado, esta noche no trabajaré más...- Eso era mejor, negarse a verlo, no permitir que los fuertes brazos en los que tan bien había amanecido la mañana de navidad regresaran cerca de él- ¿Pasar por mí? No lo sé... está lloviendo demasiado y no me apetece salir a ninguna parte, ya te lo dije… ¡Claro que no! ¿A mi casa?- Era demasiado ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que podía acompañarlo a su casa? Era su santuario... jamás llevaba clientes a su casa- Bueno, pero no te permitiré pasar... si, recuerdo que prometimos pasar el año nuevo juntos, pero... ¿Qué dónde estoy?

 

***

 

La lluvia no amainaba, el frío calaba hasta los huesos... no le vendría mal entonces que alguien le llevara a su departamento y si era antes de las doce de la noche, mejor... no le agradaba la idea de recibir el nuevo año solo, en la calle y empapado.

 

Solo que esta vez el rubio no llegó a pie, ni siquiera en taxi... vió con ojos asombrados el lujoso automóvil que se estacionaba frente a la tienda, al chofeur bajarse a toda prisa para abrir la portezuela y dejar paso a su rubio cliente, elegantemente vestido con una camisa de seda de color escarlata, abotonada desprolijamente, un abrigo negro largo, con la rubia cabellera cuidadosamente alisada y peinada y lustrosos zapatos de charol negros también.

 

-¿Vienes de una fiesta de disfraces?- bromeó mientras salía a su encuentro.

 

-Casi... pero te aseguro que no me estaba divirtiendo para nada- Replicó el rubio, abriendo personalmente la portezuela para que su acompañante subiera- Justo ahora mi padre debe estar echando fuego por las orejas enterándose que me escapé para buscar mejor compañía.

 

-Déjame adivinar...- dijo Loki colocando sus dedos índices en sus sienes y cerrando los ojos, imitando los gestos de un adivino de feria- Para que prefieras la compañía de un callejero a una hermosa fiesta familiar, en una inmensa mansión, con invitados elegantes... debe ser que tu padre ha arreglado un matrimonio con una rica y conveniente heredera, hermosa pero hueca, por la que no sientes afecto y te da pavor pensar que estarás atado por lazos legales y de negocios para el resto de la vida... ¿Me equivoco?

 

-¿Además de lindo eres hechicero? No te equivocas... excepto quizá porque mi novia es hermosa e inteligente, no me disgustaría casarme con ella, si la hubiese elegido yo. Lo que realmente me duele es que a mi edad y en estos tiempos, mi padre crea que puede ordenar mi vida y obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero hacer...

 

-Tu reaccionas como un niño caprichoso, llevándole la contraria a tu padre sin pensarlo dos veces...

 

El rubio asintió... aquella era una verdad absoluta... Nuevamente un desconocido al que pagaba por tener su cuerpo, podía ver su alma mejor que su propia familia.

 

-Me adelanté y traje la cena, ahora solo dime tu dirección y estaremos brindando con las campanas de Notre Damme por la llegada del año nuevo.

 

Loki abrió la puerta esperando que el rubio no saliera corriendo al ver la modestia con la que vivía y la obvia falta de muebles. El de ojos azules recorrió todo el lugar con un rápido vistazo y sonrió... a pesar de todo, era un vivo reflejo de su habitante: Una pequeña estancia limpia, con un sofá color marrón lleno de cojines color verde, una frazada del mismo color con la que se cubría del frío, una lámpara sobre el suelo, un libro y una taza de café olvidada. Al fondo se veía la cocineta color negro, tan limpia que dejaba ver que no se usaba porque no había nada para cocinar y no porque su dueño se esmerara en cuidarla. Dos puertas llevaban a las habitaciones y a un baño… era todo, un lugar pequeño, práctico y saqueado, tal y como le había dicho.

 

-¿Terminaste la inspección?- dijo Loki, colocando los paquetes de comida sobre la mesita de centro- Te aseguro que no tengo plagas, ni pulgas ni nada parecido...

 

-No he pensado ni por un instante en eso- replicó el rubio, acercando una caja que estaba junto a la puerta- ¿Quieres que te ayude a instalar esto?

 

Loki miró... una nueva y pequeña TV había llegado y sin duda, la casera la entró en su sala. Era el primer aparato que se atrevía a reponer desde el robo, antes que un refrigerador o un horno de microondas, prefirió tener un televisor que al menos le hiciera ruido cuando estuviera en casa y que entretuviera a la casera que acudía a hacerle el aseo dos veces por semana.

 

-Como quieras- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y abriendo uno de los platillos… un estupendo corte de ave, aderezado con setas y verduras al vapor- ¿Deseas comer?

 

-Faltan tan solo diez minutos para la media noche- replicó el otro, encendiendo la TV y buscando la botella de champaña para descorcharla y servir dos copas hasta el borde- Creo que mejor preparamos el brindis y después cenamos.

 

-¡Están bien adiestrados tus sirvientes! Toda una cena y bebidas perfectamente dispuestas... ¿Haces esto muy seguido? ¿Comer con un desconocido en fechas importantes? ¿Es como tu servicio social?

 

Loki no siguió lanzando frases de burla porque justo en ese momento, una mano grande y cálida lo tomó por el cuello, haciéndole volver la cabeza con algo de brusquedad y unos labios húmedos y ansiosos se pegaron a los suyos, junto a una lengua invasora que lo urgía a abrir los dientes para entrometerse a su gusto.

 

-¡Hey!. Se quejó el rubio al sentir el violento rechazo del pelinegro- ¿Qué te pasa? Fue solo un beso...

 

-¡Yo no hice trato contigo! ¡Esta es mi casa, no es un hotel del camino! ¡Respétame o lárgate!- le gritó, abriendo la puerta de par en par- Mi precio no es comida... la noche es larga y la calle amplia, vete ya.

 

Loki se aventuró a ponerse en plan firme, aunque con el tamaño y fuerza de su acompañante, sabía de sobra que llevaba las de perder si se proponía someterlo por la fuerza o algo así. ¿Y si era un maldito psicópata? ¿O un sádico? ¿Por qué diablos le había abierto las puertas de su casa esperando pasar una noche tranquila? No eran amigos, no se conocían... eran un rico aburrido y un callejero hambriento.

 

-Lo siento- declaró el mayor suavizando su potente voz- ¿Escuchas las campanadas? Toma tu copa... feliz año nuevo...

 

Loki dudó... pero la algarabía de sus vecinos, las campanadas que se repetían en la TV y en la calle, el sonido de fuegos artificiales y sus colores en el cielo parisino le hicieron bajar la guardia. Tomó la copa y bebió casi hasta el fondo.

 

-Feliz para ti- dijo, alzando el último sorbo frente a sus ojos de esmeralda, que brillaban con una escondida tristeza y soledad- Tu que tienes el dinero y los recursos para poder cambiar tu destino...

 

-Yo brindo por tu libertad... La mejor forma de vivir, sin ser un esclavo de tu familia...

 

Loki soltó una cristalina carcajada... ¿Así que prostituírse en las calles y arriesgarse cada noche con desconocidos era vivir con libertad? Ese rubio era mas tonto de lo que había pensado.

 

-Supongo que no puedes adivinar que esta noche no quiero coger con nadie... ni siquiera contigo... si eso decepciona tus planes, lo siento mucho, pero quiero decírtelo antes que intentes cualquier cosa.

 

-Perdóname por besarte a la fuerza... Y bueno, hace un rato vi que comenzará una película de esas cursis, de las que siempre repiten en año nuevo... Y tengo hambre... ¿Quieres verla conmigo? Me portaré bien...

 

***

 

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, el rubio se movió con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su acompañante, que se había quedado dormido a la mitad de la película, reclinando su linda cabeza de sedosa melena azabache sobre sus muslos, acurrucado como un pequeño y mimoso gatito. Era difícil resistirse a tanto encanto... porque aquel hombre desconocido le provocaba el deseo de protegerlo y cuidarlo, pero también encendía sus ganas de hacerle el amor desesperadamente... sin embargo, estaba decidido a cumplir su palabra.

 

No bailaron, no bebieron, no se acariciaron y por supuesto no hubo sexo... Algo en ese perdido llamaba poderosamente su atención y lo obligaba a cumplir su capricho. Pudo irse a buscar compañía mas entretenida, más gratificante... pero realmente no recordaba haber pasado tiempo con alguien rodeado de tanta paz... su espíritu se sosegaba ante su cercanía y verlo tranquilo sonriendo para él.

 

La noche era fría, pero la fiesta en su mansión seguramente continuaba muy acalorada ante su ausencia. Sus padres estarían enfadados y sus futuros suegros lo estarían más, eso le provocó una sensación placentera... aunque le incomodó un poco si Jane, su novia, lloraba por su culpa. Finalmente era tiempo que la muchacha comprendiera que un compromiso forzado no llegaría a término, si dependía de él.

 

Recorrió cada rincón del departamento, era realmente un lugar patético y deprimente... sin muebles, sin lujos, sin calor en la chimenea... uno de los cuartos estaba vacío, igual que los dos viejos roperos. Loki no había mentido y su ex compañero de casa lo había dejado prácticamente en la calle. En el otro cuarto estaba la cama, la preparó para que su dueño durmiera en ella, luego llevó en brazos al esbelto y encantador hombre y lo recostó, arropándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

 

A las cuatro de la mañana, Loki abrió los ojos con sobresalto, buscó a un lado y al otro esperando encontrarse con el cuerpo del hombre al que estúpidamente invitó a su casa... pero no lo encontró... de hecho, estaba solo en su recámara. Vestido por completo, pero metido bajo sus sábanas y cobertores... se levantó a toda prisa para buscarlo... ¿Y si en realidad era un ladrón? Pero... parecía tener dinero de sobra ¿Qué le iba a robar…la TV… los miserables euros ganados con tanto esfuerzo esa noche?

 

No supo si llenarse de ternura, de rabia o de risa al verlo... hecho un ovillo para darse calor en el sofá, tapado con su propio abrigo porque llevó todos los cobertores a su cama para dejarle entrar en calor. Era el mejor de los hombres o el estúpido mayor que se había topado en la vida. De acuerdo... se había ganado un premio para el resto de la noche, o por mejor decir... de la madrugada...

 

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto, rubio enorme?- le dijo, moviéndolo un poco y tomándolo de la mano para obligarlo a levantarse e ir con él- Si pescas una neumonía por quedarte aquí con este frío... me odiarás y yo no quiero que me odies... ¡Maldito seas, tú... tú…! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿No me lo vas a decir?

 

-Tal vez no...- repuso el mayor como si hablara entre sueños, dejándose llevar.

 

-Entonces yo te bautizaré... tonto, rubio ricachón... enorme oso sin cerebro...

 

-Thor...- interrumpió entonces, demostrando que estaba mas despierto que nunca y halando a Loki para enlazarlo por la cintura y volver a buscar sus labios- Thor Odinson... y tú eres Loki...

 

-Solo Loki- dijo el ojiverde, colocando sus manos sobre el poderoso pecho, sonrojándose un poco y mostrando su perfecta dentadura antes de corresponder a la caricia- He olvidado mi apellido...

 

Esta vez Loki recibió un beso lleno de ternura... ni fue demandante, ni lascivo, ni nada... solo un beso. Acarició ligeramente el cuello y el rostro de Thor antes de parpadear repetidamente y sacudir un poco su cabeza. Tenía que entrar en razón...

 

-Va por cuenta de la casa ¿Escuchaste? No te atrevas a ofenderme ofreciéndome dinero...

 

Thor sonrió como un viejo zorro a punto de devorarse un tierno conejito, se dejó guiar hasta la recámara y permitió que Loki desabotonara su camisa y bajara sus pantalones. Era un gran espectáculo verlo afanarse por él... lo dejó únicamente con el par de bóxers negros ajustados, estrangulando obscenamente al portentoso animal en reposo que muy pronto despertaría. Su boca experta estaba por regalarle al rubio un grandioso año nuevo...

 

-Levantate- murmuró el ojiazul cuando Loki se arrodilló para comenzar su trabajo- Este es tu hogar y yo lo respeto... si me permites... solo quiero verte dormir y descansar. Y mañana temprano, si tu quieres, te invito a desayunar.

 

Las cinco de la mañana... Loki no conciliaba el sueño esperando que de un momento al otro Thor comenzara a tocarlo... pero aparentemente, el musculoso solo dormía, dándole la espalda y esperando el amanecer. Aquello fue demasiado para su paciencia... bajó su mano por su vientre suave y firme, de blancas carnes, la metió por debajo de su ropa interior y se topó con que estaba mas duro y húmedo de lo que él mismo hubiese deseado. Se masturbó sin misericordia, pensando que deseaba realmente hacerle el amor a ese enorme, fuerte, apetitoso y tonto saco de carne que fingía inocencia durmiendo a un lado.

 

-Tengo frío...- mintió, pegándose a su espalda cálida.

 

-Es que estás muy delgado... deberías poner más músculo en tus huesos- respondió Thor, evidenciando que tampoco dormía, al tiempo que se volvía para abrazar al pelinegro.

 

-Cállate...- murmuró Loki, paseando ahora su mano larga por el marcado abdomen y encontrando que el bóxer de Thor parecía ya una enorme tienda de campaña- ¿Esta es tu idea de “solamente dormir”?

 

-Eres malévolo... si no estuvieras tocándote y gimiendo, entonces yo no tendría esta erección...

 

-¿Entonces es mi culpa?- sonrió Loki con gesto travieso.

 

-Completamente- respondió Thor, sin soportar un instante más- Eres absolutamente irresistible y lo sabes.

 

Con un movimiento, se subió arriba del esbelto cuerpo del ojiverde, besándolo en los labios y moviéndose en círculos haciendo coincidir sus centros, los dos estaban mucho más que dispuestos y excitados, así que encontrarse y frotarse por encima de sus ropas, fue una sensación electrizante que los hizo estremecer. Thor bajó solo un poco su ropa, para que la cabeza de su miembro asomara e hizo lo propio a Loki, se manera que los dos falos entraran en contacto directo.

 

Loki gimió de placer, estirando los largos brazos para pasearlos por la fuerte y tostada espalda. Deseaba encajarle las uñas y dibujarle un mapa en la piel, pero tenía la suficiente prudencia de pensar que el rubio no lo permitiría, a riesgo de meterse en problemas todavía mayores con su novia. A cambio, ofreció la larga línea de su blanco cuello para que lo devorara a su gusto, recibió deliciosos lengüetazos, que le hicieron cosquillas y le erizaron la piel, suspiró con los dulces besos repartidos en cada milímetro hasta bajar poco a poco a la curva de sus hombros, donde Thor no resistió la tentación de plasmar la perfecta arcada de sus fieros dientes con un par de mordidas que declaraban la posesión definitiva de ese cuerpo tentador... “No te atrevas a volver a hacerlo” gimió Loki, haciendo entonces lo que había reprimido con sus uñas “Ahora no podrás quitarte la camisa frente a nadie en un par de días”

 

Thor soltó una risita grave y divertida, era evidente que no había aprendido la lección, ya que apenas recorrió con ambas manos toda la piel de la espalda, girando para colocarse al pelinegro sobre él, atrapó el sonrosado pezón y comenzó a succionarlo con demasiada fuerza, lo lamió y lo chupó hasta hacerlo doler y si Loki lo empujaba para que dejara de hacerlo, simplemente se pasaba al otro y repetía con fuerza y engolosinamiento aquella caricia. Las enormes manos también bajaron para deslizarse bajo la ropa interior y apoderarse de las firmes y redondas nalgas, las masajeó, las apretó y se dio cuenta que jamás había deseado tanto acariciar un cuerpo desnudo como deseaba el de Loki… estaba desesperado por entrar en él y sus dedos ansiosos llegaron hasta el surco medio, donde tras breves caricias, encontraron el punto más cálido y comenzaron a tocarlo haciendo círculos suaves.

 

-Dejame comerte un poco… no seas tan ansioso...- ronroneó Loki, liberando al fin al tremendo mástil que palpitaba erecto y caliente entre sus manos- ¡Demonios! No recordaba su tamaño... me vas a partir en dos

 

Y procedió a atender gustoso aquel pene ansioso por ser tocado, lo acarició con ambas manos, mientras besaba y chupaba lentamente las bolsas escrotales, haciendo que Thor gruñera como un león en celo… “Ya… déjame entrar en ti... déjame hacerte mío de una buena vez” suplicaba el rubio, aunque entre mas le suplicaba, Loki extendía el suplicio, pasando la punta de su lengua por la línea del periné y delineando a lo largo y ancho, cada vena y cada surco de la herramienta, finalmente la metió en la boca y comenzó a succionarla con fuerza, sintió casi al instante el sabor singular del líquido preseminal que brotaba con abundancia, dando muestra de lo dispuesto que se encontraba ya su dueño...

 

-Ya Loki... no soporto… voy a estallar...- continuó gritando Thor, acometiendo al mismo tiempo, hundiendo el rostro entre las blancas nalgas, lanzando su lengua una y otra vez para preparar el camino a la penetración que estaba ya ansioso por comenzar- ¡Diablos, es delicioso lo que me haces! ¡Basta!

 

Loki tuvo que dar por terminado aquel estupendo 69, la voz potente y grave del grandote le causaron un ataque de risa, imaginaba que alguien los iba a escuchar y comenzarían a gritar que guardaran silencio. A lo lejos la música de las fiestas continuaba, así pues, a nadie le podría espantar un poco de amor... pero prefirió no arriesgarse y se bajó del rubio a gatas, para ser casi inmediatamente aprisionado boca abajo, y sintiendo la jadeante respiración en su cuello, mientras Thor frotaba su virilidad sobre el surco de su trasero… un par de azotes con el cuerpo entero en cada glúteo y un punteo delicioso...

 

-¡Que bruto eres, Thor Odinson!- rió Loki, disimulando mal que también él estaba ansioso por ser ensartado como una mariposa- No te resultaba hacerte el niño bien portado conmigo...

 

-¿Sabes que por alguna extraña razón siento que estás hecho a mi medida?- dijo el otro, entrando en su interior- Me gustas mucho... me siento lleno de placer a tu lado...

 

-Haz lo tuyo...- jadeó Loki, sintiendo la invasión placenteramente- Dejate de palabras huecas... no necesitas mentirme a mí... Así estamos bien...

 

Y al final, Thor no se iba a hacer repetir la petición, así que comenzó por deslizar su miembro tan lenta como firmemente le fue posible. Con la maestría del pelinegro en las artes sexuales, pudo penetrarlo casi hasta el tope de un primer empuje… luego se sintió apretado, dulce, enloquecedora y extáticamente apretado… era un truco tan viejo como el tiempo, pero Loki no lo obsequiaba a cualquiera… apretar los músculos del periné sobre el pene del compañero le proporcionaba un placer mucho mayor, lo conocían vulgarmente como “hacer el perrito” (por la cualidad de estos animalitos de quedar “pegados” al copular) y se corrían rumores y hasta leyendas de quienes podían lograrlo… Loki era uno de ellos, pero lograrlo representaba una suma en efectivo tan cuantiosa que muy pocos hombres podían pagarle, por eso se reservaba... y en esta ocasión, solo lo hizo porque algo en su interior lo impulsaba a darle al rubio el mejor sexo de su vida.

 

-¿Cómo carajos lo haces? ¡Loki, no importa! ¡No dejes de hacerlo!- gritó el de ojos azules, sudando finamente mientras sus manos se aferraban al blanco pecho del otro, sintiéndolo moverse en círculos con su miembro atrapado dentro- ¡Es delicioso!

 

Loki le regaló ese placer varios minutos, después se relajó para que el rubio continuara.

 

Thor comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y atrás, lentamente al principio, entrando y saliendo solo un poco, recibiendo el roce placentero de los cuerpos acoplados en cada milisegundo de permanencia dentro de aquella cálida y húmeda cavidad. Poco a poco, el sensual vaivén fue tomando fuerza... de manera que las embestidas se acompañaban del clásico sonido de la piel del escroto chocando contra las firmes redondeces. Thor gruñía y Loki hundía el rostro entre las sábanas para no gritar… acostumbrado a controlar sus sensaciones, lo que ahora sentía no se comparaba a nada… ni siquiera a la vez anterior que estuvieron juntos. Parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Loki apretaba sabiamente y Thor se movía con experiencia, de forma tal que ambos estaban gozando como nunca antes de aquella sesión.

 

-Eres talentoso, rubio bello...- susurró Loki, mientras cambiaban de posición para colocarse ahora boca arriba, y Thor sobre él, de forma que podían volver a besarse y a frotar el miembro del azabache mientras continuaba invadiendo su parte posterior- Había olvidado lo bien que esto se puede sentir...

 

-Es mutuo... será una pena cuando tengamos que despedirnos...

 

Loki sintió un hueco en el estómago al escucharlo ¿Despedirse? Pues claro... solo era un buen sexo ocasional… y gratuito... entre un par de desconocidos, un niño rico, caprichoso y comprometido en matrimonio con alguna bella heredera que tuvo el antojo de acostarse con un paria al que nadie quería, al que nadie necesitaba... al que el día de mañana olvidaría.

 

-¡Dame más fuerte!- pidió entonces, invirtiendo nuevamente los cuerpos para quedar montado y cabalgarlo a su gusto. Thor lo sujetó de las nalgas y le demostró que todavía le quedaba mucha fuerza para complacerlo... entró y salió, muchas veces, a ritmo rápido, elevando a Loki al clímax, a un orgasmo que no fue fingido, sino que le tenía los ojos y la mente en blanco, totalmente inmerso en las sensaciones, Loki jadeó, estiró el cuerpo y el cuello, se dejó caer sobre el poderoso pecho y se haló el pene inmisericordemente hasta el instante en que se derramó...

 

Thor celebró aquella eyaculación ayudándole a terminar con su enorme mano apretando y exprimiendo hasta la última gota. Luego, se lamió los dedos saboreando la semilla del pelinegro.

 

-¿Satisfecho?- le preguntó, por puro ego.

 

-Me siento como si estuviese hecho de trapo...- confesó Loki, recuperando un poco el aliento.

 

-No te desmayes todavía... porque ahora es mi turno...- sonrió Thor, recostando a Loki sobre su lado izquierdo, besó una vez mas sus labios, tan hambriento de la miel que destilaban como si los besara por primera vez, luego se acomodó a sus espaldas y enfiló nuevamente para penetrarlo... lo sujetó con fuerza, pasando su brazo derecho encima del esbelto cuerpo y abarcando con la mano el cuello al que parecía que podía quebrar con un solo movimiento, mientras que su mano izquierda alcanzaba el pene desfallecido y lo apretaba con dulzura acompasando los empujes en el ya muy rojo trasero.

 

Sin acusar cansancio, continuó prodigándose placer hasta que el musculoso cuerpo se cubrió un brillante y abundante sudor. Sus gruñidos se transformaron en bufidos a medida que se acercaba a su propio orgasmo, se aferraba fuertemente a Loki, clavándole los dedos que dolían y dejaban huella en la blancura de su piel, lo hizo volver a gritar, volver a enloquecer y a sentir placer... finalmente, Thor estalló caliente, abundante y poderosamente, se derramó dentro de Loki, sobre las nalgas y sobre su espalda, para caer ahíto de placer sobre la cama desordenada.

 

***

 

Loki pagó los víveres y tomó las dos bolsas de papel entre sus brazos, caminó de regreso a su departamento sin tomar en cuenta la incipiente llovizna, solo esperaba que las bolsas no se remojaran antes de llegar. Pero el aguacero arreció y no le quedó mas remedio que buscar protección, igual que otros transeúntes, bajo el toldo de otra de las tiendas... esperaría la escampada pacientemente.

 

Cortó un trozo del pan recién elaborado que sobresalía y cuyo aroma despertó su apetito, sosteniendo los dos paquetes con un brazo, se dedicó a comer y a observar los carros pasar y las personas con paraguas previsor continuar sus caminos. Era muy temprano por la mañana, casi nunca estaba despierto a esa hora, pero ese día ya no pudo seguir durmiendo. El casero lo despertó para cobrarle la renta y se alegró de completar y de que sobrara un poco para comprar comida. Incluso se compró una botella de vino, no muy bueno, pero estaría bien para acompañar su comida y su cena.

 

Una pareja llegó cerca de él, riendo y sacudiéndose las gotas de agua que resbalaban graciosamente por el largo cabello de ella. El chico soltó el periódico con que se cubrían para ayudarla a secarse y entonces Loki lo vió... mojado y casi destruido, pero reconoció el rostro varonil de Thor, tomado de la mano de una linda muchacha bajita de estatura, esbelta, de bonito rostro y larga cabellera castaña: “La pareja formada por Thor, heredero de las empresas Odinson y Jane Foster, hija del dueño de los Hospitales Foster, fue vista en el reciente evento de caridad organizado por el comité de damas de…”

 

No quiso seguir leyendo. Daba igual. Thor Odinson había llegado a su vida como aquella intempestiva lluvia y se había marchado de la misma forma. “Te llamaré el jueves… no hagas compromisos” fue lo último que dijo antes de subir al auto y desaparecer.

 

De la manera más estúpida, lo esperó el jueves con una inexplicable emoción. Se esmeró en su aseo y en su arreglo, se puso y se quitó cada camisa de su escaso guardarropa y se observó en cada espejo y en cada vitrina esperando parecerle atractivo. Suponía que además de todo, siendo tan millonario, esta vez no tendrían sexo gratuito y se llevaría a casa un buen pago... se sonrojó pensando si era correcto cobrarle y después se recriminó a sí mismo por pensar que podía ser de otra forma ¿Acaso se iban a ver por algún otro motivo que no fuera arreglar el pago de sus servicios?

 

Pero Thor no apareció por su casa en todo el jueves, su teléfono no sonó y nadie en la calle de siempre lo había visto. Loki pensó que se había confundido de fecha y comenzó a marcarle, pero gracias a los cielos no terminó y apagó el celular. Caminó sin rumbo por horas, esperando que el lujoso auto lo alcanzara y tampoco sucedió... simplemente el rubio olvidó su promesa...

 

Thor no apareció ese jueves, ni el viernes, ni el sábado… ni los siguientes dos jueves. Loki tuvo que convencerse de algo muy evidente-

 

-Seguro tiene cosas mejores que hacer con su hermosa prometida...

 

Esa noche la lluvia no se detuvo, empeorando el trabajo... casi nadie estaba en las calles, casi ningún auto se detenía para levantarlo, empapado, con frío y sin un euro en la bolsa. Loki regresó a su departamento para beberse un té caliente, encender la TV y echarse encima el cobertor... al menos tenía casa segura por un mes más y comida suficiente para un par de días.

 

Miró distraídamente el primer programa que apareció en la pequeña pantalla y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido. No tuvo un sueño grato, soñó que corría sin rumbo, extraviado en una ciudad desconocida, perseguido por sombras amenazadoras y soñó que de pronto caía en un precipicio. La sensación lo hizo despertarse sobresaltado... descubrió que la habitación le daba vueltas y que la cabeza le iba a estallar, estaba sudando y tenía la boca seca… lo mas seguro era que estaba con fiebre por no quitarse la ropa empapada por la lluvia a tiempo.

 

Sin duda lo mejor era levantarse, darse un baño y buscar alguna aspirina u otro analgésico para irse a dormir. Pero al levantarse, los ojos se le nublaron, todo se oscureció y perdió el sentido.

 

***

 

-Mira a tu alrededor, Thor... mira este edificio... la sede de nuestras empresas, el imperio que he construido con años de duro trabajo...- la voz firme y sonora del viejo Odín resonaron por los pasillos que llevaban hasta la oficina principal- Todo esto es tu legado, conoces su funcionamiento y he de admitir que lo haces muy bien... Y hoy, hijo mío, gracias a ti, nos anexaremos a un enorme negocio… la administración de los Hospitales Foster...

 

Thor recibió las palabras de su padre como plomo derretido en las entrañas. Por semanas había intentado tomar valor para romper definitivamente el compromiso y no había podido. Era su destino, del que no podría salvarse.

 

-Quizá el negocio interese a los Foster sin que sea necesario que yo...

 

Odin miró con su único ojo bueno a su hijo, aunque quizá un rayo mortal saldría de un momento a otro del parche que usaba en el ojo perdido en un accidente años atrás. Thor guardó silencio y palideció, su padre todavía le inspiraba mucho temor y respeto.

 

-No te atrevas...- le dijo en tono cortante- Tu vas a entrar y firmarás como yo, los contratos, mostrarás tu mejor semblante y esta noche, puntualmente y sin que desaparezcas como es tu costumbre, celebraremos la fiesta de compromiso entre la hija de Foster y tú… dentro de un mes, Jane y tu será una hermosa familia, y tendrán hijos que heredarán un asombroso imperio de negocios.

 

¡Cuánto lamentaba Thor su falta de voluntad! Hizo caso palabra por palabra en todo lo que su padre indicó. Incluyendo la noche, colocó en el dedo de Jane una delicada sortija con un diamante gigantesco, dijo la frase con toda claridad “¿Te quieres casar conmigo?” y la abrazó y la besó tal y como se esperaba que sucediera en estos casos. Luego permitió que Jane fuera con sus amigas a presumir la joya y Thor se dirigió a la barra a beber...

 

Cumplió su promesa y no desapareció de la fiesta hasta que se hizo el compromiso. Misión cumplida... ahora sí podía marcharse.

 

Odin no impidió que su heredero se retirara, solo indicó a los guardaespaldas que lo siguieran de cerca y lo cuidaran. Les fue sencillo saber a donde iba el deportivo, a pesar de ser conducido a exceso de velocidad... Thor se dirigía a la calle donde desahogaba sus frustraciones... sonrieron con socarronería, ya le conocían el gusto de ir por dos o tres jovencitas y encerrarse con ellas en algún hotel... o quizá con el joven de cabellos negros que tenía tan buen trasero y que parecía encaprichar al poderoso Odinson.

 

-¿Han visto a Loki?

 

Repitió la pregunta en cada esquina y por cada tugurio, la respuesta fue la misma… nadie le había visto en tres días. Thor tuvo un presentimiento funesto y enfiló a toda velocidad hacia el departamento. Tocó tanto y tan fuerte que los caseros asomaron para callar al ruidoso y finalmente, al conocer sus intenciones, le abrieron la puerta.

 

-¡Loki!- exclamó Thor, viendo al muchacho tirado en el suelo, tan pálido y demacrado que parecía muerto. El frasco de pastillas abiertas y regadas cerca de su cuerpo confirmaron sus temores y solicitó una ambulancia a toda prisa.

 

***

 

-Me diste un buen susto- fueron las amigables palabras que Loki escuchó cuando al fin pareció recuperar totalmente el sentido- Bienvenido de regreso a este mundo...

 

-Me desmayé porque tenía un resfriado... ¿Y me trajiste al hospital?

 

-Estuviste dos días inconsciente, en el piso de tu casa y has estado delirando por casi dos días más... cuando te encontré ahí, con ese frasco de analgésicos en la mano, yo...

 

-¿Pensaste que había intentado suicidarme?- sonrió Loki, sintiendo un calorcito reanimarle la circulación de la sangre por el cuerpo- ¿Te preocupaste por mí?

 

-Me asusté al verte así... Después de todo... no he podido dejar de pensar que te fallé al no buscarte y al menos no llamarte por teléfono...

 

-Descuida, rubio tonto... Yo no me mataría por nadie. Mucho menos por alguien que no cumple sus promesas...

 

-¿Sabías que no iba a presentarme ese jueves?

 

-Lo sabía, si... –mintió Loki- No eres el primero que cree obtener de mí lo que sea a la hora que se le antoje.

 

Thor sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y amargura... ni siquiera él podía engañar a un alma tan libre como la de Loki. Cuando un par de lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos de zafiro, el convaleciente pelinegro se dio cuenta que su palabra rota se debía a la falta de valor para contradecir las ordenes de su padre.

 

-Si no te quieres casar... no te cases. Pero si ella vale la pena, entonces terminarás amándola y te casarás voluntariamente... pero por lo que mas te importe en la vida, Thor... Ya no caigas en los juegos de tu padre, eres un hombre... demuestra que puedes vivir sin su dominio, con o sin su herencia...

 

-¿Tú lo crees? ¿Qué podría hacer algo por mí mismo en la vida sin el apoyo de mi padre?

 

-Sabes dirigir una empresa... ¿Por qué no fundas la tuya? Tan solo con lo que cuesta el reloj que traes puesto podrías hacerlo...

 

-Loki... cuando planeabas salir de la vida que llevas, ¿Qué clase de negocio pensabas poner?

 

-No te diré, te reirías de mí...

 

-¿Por qué haría eso? Te lo juro que no... Anda… cuéntame- insitió el rubio, tomándolo de la mano y provocando que una corriente eléctrica los recorriera a los dos sin querer. Sonrojado, Thor lo soltó.

 

-Una chocolatería...- dijo Loki, en voz bajita- Cuando estudiaba la preparatoria, tomé un curso de chocolatería y aprendí a hacer dulces con sabores exóticos. Vendería chocolates con sabor a vino tinto, a especias, haría uno con sabor a té Earl Grey y algunos exóticos como ajíes picantes, curry o cúrcuma... tendría a la venta otro tipo de dulces, vinos e infusiones... No sé si tendría éxito, pero ese era mi sueño...

 

Luego se quedó callado, esperaba que Thor se riera, bromeara con eso o le dijera que era una locura. Pero no hizo nada, solo se le quedó mirando y tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio, volvió a tomarlo de las manos, esta vez las retuvo estrechándolas con dulzura y le dijo:

 

-¿Y si yo te presto el dinero para que montes tu negocio? ¿Dejarías las calles?

 

Loki se sonrojó y palideció alternadamente. ¿Acaso Thor le proponía ser socios o le daba caridad? ¿Acaso solo era que le daba asco su estilo de vida y le compadecía dándole como limosna dinero que le sobraba?

 

-Te juro que te pagaré hasta el último cent que has gastado en mí- respondió con voz solemne, retirando sus manos de entre las del rubio- Te agradezco que salvaras mi vida, pero no te he pedido que salves mi alma... Así no estoy en venta. Vete Thor y sé muy feliz en tu matrimonio...

 

***

 

Loki se puso en pie cuando Thor se retiró, sentía un nudo en la garganta y una molestia como un hueco en el estómago. Buscó su ropa para marcharse de inmediato de aquel hospital... todavía no se sentía bien, la neumonía le hacía toser y le dolía el pecho al respirar. Pero un trato era un trato.

 

Odín entró al cuarto cuando estuvo seguro que su hijo no lo vería, Jane acompañaba a su futuro suegro mostrando un aire altanero y de menosprecio hacia aquel hombre. Con un solo vistazo, Loki supo que la prometida de Thor sabía los pormenores de sus encuentros en el pasado, y de todas las molestias que el rubio se había tomado al llevarlo a recibir atención médica. Pero esa misma mañana el señor Odin Borson se había presentado junto a dos abogados, enterado hasta de la marca del vino que habían bebido la noche de año nuevo y simplemente le puso las cosas en perspectiva: Alejarse de Thor, abandonar París y no buscarlo jamás… el pago sería demasiado generoso para desdeñarlo. Pero Loki había dicho que no.

 

-He venido porque el señor Borson me lo ha contado todo- dijo Jane, jugando con su sedoso cabello- Y yo estoy de acuerdo en que Thor parece demasiado interesado en ti. ¿Por qué cuidarte tanto, pasar las noches en vela a tu lado y ofrecerte sacarte de la vida que llevas si no existiera un motivo como un sentimiento que confunde con… amor? Loki Laufeyson, sabemos también que has huido de tu hogar tantas veces como pudiste de niño, que sufriste abusos y malos tratos y que terminaste como una basura en las calles… Thor no conoce tu pasado... Pero te aseguro que el amor se esfumará al conocerlo...

 

-¿A que viene todo esto? –interrumpió el ojiverde, molesto- ¿Qué quieres exactamente de mí?

 

-Intento persuadirte de que tomes el dinero y te marches lejos...

 

-¿Para que Thor se case contigo necesitas alejarme? ¿A ese grado de amenaza me crees peligroso? El y yo solo hemos pasado un par de noche juntos, vamos... muy agradables noches, pero nada más... No tengas miedo de que te robe algo que no es mío.

 

-Pienso que si sigue frecuentándote, conociendo su buen corazón y la debilidad que siente por las criaturas desgraciadas como...- Jane calló cuando recibió una fría mirada de los ojos de jade- Es decir ¿Qué futuro le esperaría contigo en su camino? ¿Crees que sus círculos de amistades aceptarían que ronde a un callejero? ¿Qué no respete la santidad de su hogar por tener sexo ocasional o quizá contagiarse alguna enfermedad venéra?

 

-Me marcho de aquí, no voy a seguir escuchando tus estupideces, mujer.

 

Loki lo hizo, arrojó su ropa en una pequeña maleta y salió decidido a abandonar el hospital. Los médicos lo retuvieron para que explicara su decisión y firmara la papelería correspondiente, pues aún no estaba dado de alta.

 

-La oferta sigue en pie hasta el anochecer- gritó Jane, segura de su triunfo- Es el negocio de tu vida, no lo dejes pasar.

 

Subió a un taxi y le dio las indicaciones para que lo llevara a su departamento… lamentablemente no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, o al menos que quisiera ir. Lo vió entonces regresando al hospital, Thor llevaba un enorme ramo de flores... ¡De flores! ¡Thor le llevaba flores! El taxi inició su marcha y todas las emociones se le agolparon de repente... ¿Acaso de verdad le importaba aunque fuera un poquito?

 

La opresión dentro de su pecho no era por la enfermedad del cuerpo, era por la del alma... tenía que reconocerlo, el alboroto al creer que Thor lo visitaría nuevamente, el dolor de la decepción cuando no lo hizo, el primer golpe de celos cuando vió su foto en el diario...

 

-¡Dios… lo amo!- se confesó en voz bajita- ¡Soy un imbécil! Me he enamorado como un colegial precisamente de la estrella mas inalcanzable del firmamento...

 

Dio nuevas instrucciones al taxista. No regresaría a su casa, Thor lo buscaría ahí en primer lugar y aunque no había aceptado el soborno del señor Borson, ni los chantajes de Jane Foster, Loki estaba seguro de que lo mejor era no volver a verlo. Nadie en su sano juicio se enamoraría de uno como él, seguir a su lado solo le traería mucho mas dolor del que ya sentía y no estaba dispuesto a tragárselo. Iría a buscar a Helblindi, su medio hermano y le rogaría que lo aceptara por unos días. Helblindi odiaba su ocupación y no lo toleraba, en el pasado se habían hecho de palabras muchas veces y Loki prefirió no buscarlo más, no ofender a su familia con su presencia y hacer de cuenta que estaba muerto para todos… pero era una causa importante ahora... si Helblindi no le ayudaba, entonces estaba irremediablemente perdido.

 

***

 

Con el paso de los días, Loki no recuperaba ni la salud, ni la calma... probó emplearse en el restaurante de su medio hermano como lavaplatos, puso todo su empeño en comportarse y no provocar discusiones. Ganaba un poco de dinero y tenía una habitación pequeña y limpia donde dormir, lo más importante era que no se estaba vendiendo y no tenía que regresar a las calles. Helblindi le dio dos semanas para mudarse, Loki aceptó, buscaría otro empleo y se marcharía lejos, tan solo esperaba ponerse un poco mas fuerte.

 

Trabajaba casi toda la noche en el aseo del restaurante, dormía unas pocas horas y se salía de la casa para no incomodar a su cuñada y a los hijos, deambulaba todo el día, sin comer y sin descansar, buscando donde trabajar y también otro departamento de renta baja para poder vivir.

 

El auto que le alcanzó le provocó un vuelco en el corazón y un ataque de tos que controló con esfuerzo, pero el rostro que asomó por la ventanilla no era el que esperaba.

 

-Hermoso, te he buscado con desesperación... esperaba pasar un buen rato contigo...

 

-Pues estoy disponible- dijo Loki, arrojándose de nuevo al vacío al ver al hombre que tan bien le pagaba sus servicios.

 

-Lamentablemente ya no tengo tiempo, voy camino al aeropuerto, pero escucha: Hay una semana de negocios en Roma dentro de cuatro días... viajaré sin mi esposa porque no puede dejar a los niños solos en época de exámenes del colegio, así que puedo hacerte pasar por mi asistente... ¿Qué te parece? Ella no permitiría a mi lado una secretaria, pero nunca dice nada de mis asistentes...

 

-¿Una semana contigo en Roma?

 

-No necesitas pasaporte, viajarías en primera clase conmigo, fingirías que llevas registro de mis negocios y comerías en los mejores lugares... eso sin contar que tu habitación estará al lado de la mía, convenientemente comunicadas... te pagaré bien... pero serás exclusivo para mis servicios, ya sabes, dos o tres de mis socios harán algo parecido con sus “secretarias” y “asistentes”, pero a ellos les gusta el intercambio, a mí no… si logro tenerte, no te voy a compartir con nadie...

 

-Acepto...- dijo Loki sin pensarlo más.

 

-Dame tu número… el real esta vez, por favor...- Loki anotó su teléfono, sintiéndose como en medio de una pesadilla que pasaba en cámara lenta- Muy bien, prepara tus maletas. El viernes a las siete de la mañana, espérame en la puerta de abordaje internacional número cinco del aeropuerto ¿No lo olvidas? Viaja ligero, te compraré buena ropa allá... ¿Es un trato? El viernes, siete de la mañana, puerta cinco...

 

-Es un trato... estaré sin falta...

 

El auto arrancó y Loki se sintió estrujado con violencia, un hombre lo acababa de ver despedirse con un beso de aquel extraño y cerrar el trato con un apretón de manos y una caricia que el tipo le hizo en sus partes íntimas. Helblindi supo de inmediato que Loki no estaba cumpliendo con comportarse decentemente y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar la burla.

 

Dos bofetadas, un puñetazo directo y un par de patadas en el suelo, débil y tomado por sorpresa, Loki no pudo defenderse de la agresión. Ni quiso hacerlo, cuando reconoció a su medio hermano, simplemente se cubrió la cara, se hizo ovillo y comenzó a sollozar...

 

-¡Eres una basura y siempre lo serás! ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¿Cómo te voy a soportar cerca de mis hijos?

 

-Mátame...- suplicó Loki entonces- Mátame y quítame de sufrir entonces...

 

-Te mataría si eso remediara las cosas, pero no vales la pena para mancharme las manos... Lárgate Loki, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi casa- concluyó Helblindi, arrojándole unos cuantos billetes al suelo- Sigue rodando… basura...

 

Con el caer de la noche, Loki reapareció bajo la farola de siempre. Con el dinero que le arrojara su medio hermano, rentaría una habitación en la casa de huéspedes o si tenía suerte, los clientes le pagarían algo mejor... ya habían pasado tantos días desde que se ausentara de aquella calle, que pensó era tiempo de regresar.

 

Se subió la capucha de su chamarra, se esforzó por poner buen semblante y esperó... se acercaron un par de tipos a probar suerte, pero no logró hacer trato con ellos. Con un tercero logró beber un par de copas y hacerle un oral en un callejón oscuro... por primera vez, Loki sintió asco por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no tenía opción. Apretó el dinero de su paga con rabia y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, luego entró a un baño para asearse mil veces la boca... o vomitaría de un momento a otro... aquel infeliz lo había obligado a tragarse todo su asqueroso semen...

 

El llanto lo volvió a acometer, estaba cansado, casi estaba seguro que tenía fiebre de nuevo y no quería seguir en la calle. Caminó hasta su departamento y entró al edificio asegurándose que nadie lo siguiera... ¡Nadie lo seguía! ¡Qué ocurrencia pensar que alguien lo siguiera! Si a nadie le importaba... pero ya frente a su puerta se dio cuenta que no llevaba sus llaves. Golpeó la pared con rabia y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo mientras los sollozos se volvían un llanto incontrolable, pensaba en Thor, pensaba en su rostro dulce, en sus manos gentiles, en sus atenciones y en la forma en que lo miró cuando le dijo que tenía fé en él...

 

-¡Thor! Te quiero… te extraño... – murmuró, sintiendo como nunca su infinita soledad- Jamás podré olvidarme de ti...

 

-Debes quereme mucho cuando no aceptaste el dinero que mi padre te ofreció... Y también porque despreciaste el que yo te ofrecí...

 

La voz varonil y grave lo hizo alzar la mirada con ansiedad.

 

-¡Thor!- sollozó- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Desaparece... por favor...

 

El rubio no respondió con palabras, en un instante estaba ya a su lado, abrazándolo con ternura y confortándolo. Loki hipaba mientras intentaba respirar tranquilo, aquella alucinación era demasiado real.

 

-¿Por qué huyes de mí? ¿Por qué no me permites acercarme y decirte lo que has logrado despertar en mi corazón, endemoniado ángel de cabellos negros?- susurró Thor a su oído, mientras lo estrechaba contra su fuerte pecho y lo llenaba de besos en el rostro- Cada una de tus lágrimas me duele… no es mi intención lastimarte ¿Lo oyes? A tu lado he sentido por fin que tengo el valor para rebelarme a mi padre...

 

-Tu no debes estar liado con uno como yo...

 

-Tu quien eres para cuestionar mi corazón... quizá yo he rodado más que tú, y soy peor que tú, pero intento redimirme y de paso, intento aclararme junto a ti...

 

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 

-Que te amo Loki Laufeyson, Loki sin apellido si así lo prefieres... Te amo.

 

-No… no podemos estar sintiendo amor si apenas nos hemos acostado un par de veces, el sexo no es amor.

 

-Entonces... dejemos que el tiempo lo diga todo...

 

***

 

Pasó los siguientes días junto a Thor, gozando como dos chiquillos de la mutua compañía y del amor. No se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba un catorce de febrero hasta que amaneció cubierto de pétalos de rosas, de chocolates y besos, porque sus regalos no se medían en cosas monetarias, sino en emociones y detalles. Loki adoraba a Thor y Thor veneraba a Loki, estaban como inmersos en una luna de miel, donde el amor era protagonista principal… los días no se comparaban a las noches de pasión, de placer, de entendimiento y felicidad.

 

Pero el jueves por la noche la burbuja se había reventado por completo, Thor pasaba largas horas discutiendo con su padre por teléfono, el rubio se sentía entre la espada y la pared, quería romper definitivamente con el dominio paterno y a la vez, tenía demasiados compromisos que no era sencillo abandonar sin provocar un gran daño a los socios y a las empresas… la ruptura era forzosamente lenta y larga… luego estaba Jane, también le llamaba y lloraba, le suplicaba y le reclamaba, porque tenía su palabra de matrimonio y la sociedad entera se burlaría de ella si la abandonaba con un pie en el altar… y Jane no se merecía ser abandonada y cambiada por un cualquiera...

 

-Ve a donde tu padre te está citando, Thor. Por mí no te preocupes, no soy un niño pequeño que necesite ser vigilado... mañana por la tarde regresarás y sabrás que aún tienes todo mi amor y mi apoyo…

 

-Gracias... tu confianza me hace sentir muy orgulloso…

 

Thor se fue esa noche, era una cena de gala donde se llevaría a cabo el festejo previo de su boda. No quiso decírselo a Loki, era mejor regresar con la sorpresa de que pudo romper con Jane frente a todos y el compromiso había quedado disuelto para siempre… al menos esa era su intención.

 

Loki durmió tranquilamente, el celular sonó a las tres de la mañana… Thor le llamaba para desearle buenas noches, él también ya se iba a dormir. Loki estaba ya despierto y su maleta estaba hecha. A las cinco llegó el taxi, se despidió con la mirada de todo lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento.

 

-Una última aventura, Loki, un último servicio- se dijo, con una sonrisa esperanzada- Roma es una buena ciudad para recomenzar… Y si Thor me tiene la mitad de la fé que yo tengo en él, entonces me sobra incentivo para rehacer mi vida… ¡Adiós amor, me has devuelto la esperanza y la felicidad, te lo juro… jamás te olvidaré!

 

Dejó un sobre con una carta, depositó un beso que Thor era capaz de adivinar y bajó al automóvil que ya lo esperaba.

 

-Al aeropuerto, por favor...

 

¿FIN?

 

21 febrero de 2016.


	2. PASOS SOBRE MÁRMOL GRIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuatro años después, Thor y Loki se vuelven a encontrar bajo condiciones ligeramente diferentes... Thor se ha casado y Loki... bueno, Loki tiene un trato con alguien.

-Que escándalo, es de no creerse… -murmuraron un grupo de jóvenes mujeres sentadas a la mesa del bar, en el exclusivo club campestre mientras miraban al elegante y atractivo hombre que cruzaba rumbo a la barra- la pobrecita de Nanna, en medio de murmuraciones tan crueles... ¿Tú sabes acaso si es verdad lo que se dice, Jane?

-¿Te refieres a que si es verdad que Balder y Nanna están por divorciarse?- preguntó a su vez la esposa de Thor, gozando con antelación de revelar un suculento chisme a sus amigas de sociedad- Pues todo indica que es verdad, que mi estimado cuñado ha encontrado en Italia a alguien que sustituye el amor de su esposa en su corazón... 

-¿Y quien es ella? Sin duda una trepadora social, desconocida y sin fortuna...

-No sé quien es... Balder no ha dicho nada, pero Thor cree que toda la familia se opondrá a que destruya su matrimonio por ir tras una aventurera. Ya les contaré, queridas, en nuestra siguiente reunión...

Habían transcurrido cuatro años desde que la conducta del segundo hijo del magnate Odin Borson comenzara a cambiar. Balder buscaba excusas continuas para viajar a Roma, al mismo tiempo, se alejó de su esposa, comportándose frío y distante. No fue difícil deducir que tenía una relación fuera del matrimonio... El hombre primero lo negó, tajante y persistentemente, hasta que una noche, tras discutir con su esposa y la familia, al calor de las copas, la confesión de sus faltas se le salió de entre los labios.

Su matrimonio siempre había sido armonioso, Odín lo tomaba constantemente como el ejemplo que restregaba en la cara a Thor y a Jane, que continuamente tenían diferencias, peleas y distanciamientos. Y Jane Foster terminó por detestar a la perfecta Nanna, la hermosa casa de Nanna, la impecable administración de Nanna, la magnífica educación a sus hijos y la forma en que atendía a su esposo... como una esposa perfecta debía ser.

-¿Nuestro padre te envió para darme un sermón?

-Soy el menos indicado para hacerlo, hermano- dijo el rubio, solicitando otra copa- Pero me gustaría que le dieras una digna salida a mi cuñada... La única falta que encuentro en ella es que te ha querido demasiado...

-Reconozco que Nanna es una gran mujer, pero no comprenderías lo que siento ahora porque tú, hermano, sencillamente no crees en el amor verdadero.

Thor rió con una mezcla de diversión y de amargura. Vació su copa y solicitó otra... como cada viernes por la tarde, en el club, se aburría soberanamente y bebía demasiado.

-Son estupideces... Tú juraste amar eternamente a tu esposa y te has pasado la mitad de tu matrimonio durmiendo con cualquier escoba con faldas que se atraviesa en tu camino. ¿Amor es engañar y terminar haciendo llorar a tu pareja? 

-Ya veo que no necesito sermones de mi padre para sentirme mal... Yo no planeé enamorarme y creo que la salida más digna es dejar a Nanna en libertad de rehacer su vida...

-Y a ti para correr a los brazos de la nueva futura señora Odinson ¿No?- se burló el rubio, haciendo una mueca desfachatada- Padre jamás aceptará que te cases de nuevo...

-Padre no se ocupa de mi vida como se ocupa de la tuya, Señor Thor Odinson de Foster... Además ¿Quién dijo que quiero casarme nuevamente?

Balder dio media vuelta y se alejó de su hermano mayor, satisfecho por echarle en cara lo que todo el mundo sabía: El matrimonio de conveniencia entre Thor y Jane había terminado con su voluntad, actualmente no era sino un títere al servicio de su padre y el perro faldero de su esposa.

***

-¿Dónde se conocieron?

-En Roma... mientras caminaba por las ruinas del Coliseo, me enamoré de la forma en que se concentraba en alimentar a los gatos que viven en esas ruinas... Quedé prendado de sus ojos y de sus manos de ángel.

-Creí que era tu Asistente personal con quien te acostabas y que se conocían desde aquí. Estaba segura que viajaban juntos y compartían mucho más que asuntos de negocios.

Balder se sonrojó, atrapado por la indiscreta Jane. Thor tosió un par de veces, fingiendo concentrarse en el tablero que anunciaba la llegada de los vuelos y no en la conversación de su esposa y su hermano.

-Cuando viajamos no llevaba el plan de entregarle mi amor- respondió Balder- El destino nos unió.

-¡Qué romántico!- suspiró Foster, afectando mas simpatía de la que realmente sentía por la nueva pareja de su cuñado- Ya quiero conocer a esa maravilla que ha logrado desplazar a tu esposa.

-Jane- dijo Thor, apretando un poco el brazo de la joven- No le des un mal momento a Balder, por favor.

-No tengas miedo de eso, querido... contrario a ustedes, hombres de inquietos instintos, soy una dama y se comportarme absolutamente.

-Solo no digas nada imprudente...

La respuesta no tranquilizó por completo al rubio, pero su hermano ya no los escuchaba, lo vieron correr hasta una de las salidas y abrazar efusivamente a una de las personas recién llegadas. Después del abrazo, un beso en los labios les comprobó de quien se trataba.

-Por todos los demonios del infierno...- murmuró Jane al verlos, abriendo con sorpresa sus ojos color marrón y mostrando una amplia sonrisa de pura diversión- Tu padre va a arrancarse su ojo bueno cuando vea que clase de sabandija se ha colado a la familia...

Tomados de la mano, Balder regresó al lado de la pareja y con cara de bobo, presentó a su nueva conquista:

-Thor, Jane... quiero que conozcan a mi ángel... él es Loki.

El enamorado no se dio por enterado de la tensión entre su amante y su hermano mayor. Thor había reconocido al sexoservidor por el que un día creyó sentir amor, un vuelco en el corazón le avisó que no existía criatura en este mundo que tuviese la misma hermosa mirada de jade, ni los finos ademanes elegantes y sutiles, ni la sonrisa, ni la nívea piel coronada por la mata azabache. Era ese el mismo Loki del que se prendó, del que se sentía apoyado y por el que quizá su vida hubiese sido diferente. Se llenó de la furia y rencor nacidos cuando se dio cuenta de que le había abandonado al verlo llegar, tomado de la mano de su hermano menor, convertido en su nuevo amante...

Pero no dijo nada por no lastimar a Balder y no evidenciarse con Jane... aunque la forma en que lo miró y apretó su mano al saludarlo lo delataron ante el pelinegro.

Loki sabía exactamente a quien se iba a topar una vez que llegara de regreso a París. Cuatro años atrás, mientras luchaba por controlar su llanto en el avión que los llevaba a Italia, se enteró de la propia voz de Balder de dos cosas que le confirmaron lo correcta que había sido la decisión de alejarse: En primer lugar, al leer “Balder Odinson” en las reservaciones de boletos y hotel, supo con quien había estado acostándose y lo extraña de esa coincidencia. Como trabajador de la piel, Loki no preguntó nada a su cliente, pero ahora que compartirían mucho tiempo juntos, fue una sorpresa saber que se trataba del hermano de Thor. Pero cuando Balder le contó sobre lo tonto que se había visto su hermano mayor, heredero principal de las empresas Odinson, cuando intentó zafarse del compromiso matrimonial y había terminado aceptando cada una de las condiciones de Jane, fijando una fecha y haciendo planes para comprar una casa en Malibú porque a ella le gustaba visitar la playa americana en primavera...

Balder se reía de las “bolas blandas” de Thor y sin saberlo, le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos. Loki pensaba que su cercanía no era buena para el rubio, que alguien como él era muy poca cosa para un hombre de tan alta esfera y educación, al final resultaba que de verdad Thor no pudo o tal vez nunca tuvo la firme intención de dar por terminado su compromiso. Y si iba a seguir siendo el callejero consentido y pagado de alguien, por lo menos que fuera de uno al que se le traspasaba el deseo por cada poro de la piel y que no hablaba de amor con mentiras crueles, sino de conveniente sexo…

Y ese era Balder. Al correr de los días y después de las semanas y meses, el menor de los hermanos le dijo claramente que ya no podía vivir sin su cuerpo y sin su cercanía, más con él no quería una relación amorosa, sino un buen sexo a cambio de una espléndida paga. Nunca habló de amor, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a contarle que estaba harto de Nanna y de lo perfecta que era en todos los sentidos... se sentía atrapado en su matrimonio y si se salía de esa cárcel, sería el último tonto si volvía a entrar en ella. Por eso le propuso establecerse como pareja, le ofreció además de una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones económicas, su mas firme promesa de jamás enamorarse, de celarlo o de abandonarlo.

-“El día que tú te canses de mí o yo de ti, lo hablaremos y sin escenas ni problemas, veremos lo que sea mas conveniente para no ofendernos ni amargarnos la vida... Loki, eres demasiado precioso para que yo quiera lastimarte, tu pasado a mí no me importa si tienes el valor de enfrentarte a mi familia y permanecer a mi lado. Estaremos bien el tiempo que nos duren las ganas... ¿Estás de acuerdo?”

Había una cláusula más en aquel trato: para verdaderamente hacer rabiar a Odín, deberían fingir estar positiva y totalmente enamorados. Esa condición se agregó cuando Balder lo convenció de dejar Roma y mudarse a vivir juntos en la casa familiar, mientras finalizaba su divorcio y encontraba un departamento o un loft adecuado a sus necesidades.

***

Balder tenía la fuerza y el entusiasmo de un adolescente con picos hormonales, hacía el amor con desenfreno y Loki comprendía entonces que mas que sentirse preso en su matrimonio, Balder estaba aburrido. De su propia boca conocía a Nanna como si la tuviese a la vista y no hallaba mucho malo en ella. La digna esposa de su amante prefería ser madre y dama de sociedad antes que satisfacer en la cama a su marido, y quizá por eso el capricho de tenerlo a su lado era tan fuerte y tan intenso.

En sus brazos por supuesto, obtuvo dinero y sensación de protección, Balder prácticamente lo sacó de las calles y le hizo su amante permanente, así que las obligaciones de Loki en Roma eran esperarlo y ponerse guapo para él. Pero como Balder tenía que regresar a París, a su casa y a sus negocios, sus visitas por esos largos cuatro años fueron mas bien pocas… escapadas de negocios, viajes cortos logrados tras una buena dosis de mentiras y otras artimañas usadas para viajar a verlo.

Así fue, una convivencia casi perfecta por cuatro años. Nunca se habían enojado, ni celado, ni discutido y el sexo era formidable.

Vivir a su lado era entonces una empresa totalmente nueva para el pelinegro… y vivir en la misma casa donde Thor y su esposa llegaban cada tarde, pasaban fines de semana y en total, donde los padres de ambos hermanos vivían era una aventura novedosa y un riesgo que solo tomaba por una razón: Dinero.

O al menos eso creía...

-Ah, por favor… no te detengas...- rogó a Balder mientras el hombre lo embestía con dureza, puesto en cuatro, Loki enloquecía mientras en su imaginación era Thor y no su hermano quien lo montaba con ferocidad. 

-Hermoso... no te había sentido tan caliente y fogoso en mucho tiempo...- jadeó Balder, con placer- ¡Adoro hacerte mío! ¡Adoro que grites por mí!

Su voz hacía al ojiverde regresar a la realidad, su pasión se enfriaba, pero sabía fingir a la perfección y en el estado de excitación de su amante, no pudo darse cuenta de que cada lágrima que Loki derramaba no era de placer, ni era por su causa... sino por pensar en que estaba tan cerca de Thor y eso le hacía recordar su traición y el abandono.

-Voy a venirme, Balder... voy a terminar...- murmuró, rogando porque esa noche ya le dejara en paz.

-Hazlo, mi amor... hazlo, córrete en mi mano...- respondió el otro, masturbándolo con violencia, recibiendo el líquido blanco y caliente, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de su deseable compañero.

-Tho... –murmuró Loki, corrigiendo de último segundo el grave error que estaba a punto de cometer- Tócame más, Balder... tócame... me gusta como me tocas mientras me corro...

Tras la faena nocturna, Balder siempre se quedaba dormido. Loki odiaba que hiciera eso, porque él no dormía con ninguno de sus clientes si no se aseaban correctamente. Balder no era su dueño y aunque lo fuera, eso no le daba derecho a quedarse roncando sobre la sábana húmeda de fluídos sexuales. Para su suerte, al menor de los Odinson realmente no le importaba mucho si Loki se quedaba a dormir con él o no, y entonces era su oportunidad para escabullirse… se metió a la ducha y reguló el agua bien caliente. Lo que fuera para lavar su cuerpo y ocultar sus lágrimas.

Mientras el líquido se deslizaba por su blanca piel, se detuvo con una mano apoyada en la pared y con la otra se cubrió el rostro. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Pena por estar profanando un hogar decente y robando a un marido de la cama de su esposa?

Balder aun no terminaba su proceso de divorcio, Balder no lo amaba... era un trato entre los dos. Fingir, coger, todo se limitaba a eso. ¿Entonces que era esa sensación que le asfixiaba, que provenía de la mitad de su pecho y que lo quemaba? ¿remordimiento? ¿Qué era, por todos los demonios del infierno?

-Thor...- murmuró, ahogando los sollozos con el ruido del agua- Maldito seas... es más difícil de lo que pensé... enfrentarte... verte...

Dejó correr el agua por largos minutos, necesitaba recuperar la calma y no traicionar su promesa. Estaba acaso sintiendo todavía un resto de tonto amor por un hombre que nunca lo tomó en serio, y arriesgaba su seguridad económica.

-El tiempo que dure nuestro trato será suficiente para reunir el dinero y poner mi propio negocio... no volveré a las calles, no volveré a vender mi cuerpo... pero necesito cuidar a Balder... o todo se arruinará...

-¿Hablabas de mí hermoso?- dijo una voz varonil a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo un poco.

Un cuerpo cálido y ansioso se metió con él a la ducha, un par de manos comenzaron a recorrerlo con ansiedad, mientras una lengua repasaba el contorno de su delicada y sonrosada oreja, entrando y saliendo con su punta lasciva en el conducto auditivo. Eso le hacía cosquillas generalmente... pero malditas las ganas que tenía en ese momento de reír.

-Solo estaba deseando que te unieras a mi para bañarnos juntos- mintió, volviendo el rostro y ofreciéndole sus rojos labios- Quiero que vuelvas a hacerme el amor...

-Ya no hay prisa, querido... ¿recuerdas?- respondió Balder, con orgullo- Ahora no me iré, estás conmigo, estás a mi lado... en mi casa... y quizá sea por mucho más tiempo del que podamos imaginar...

Aquellas palabras le dieron escalofríos, pero disimuló gimiendo mientras sentía el miembro de Balder frotarse en su parte trasera y gratificarse sin llegar a la penetración.

-Te pondré en forma...- sonrió Loki, inclinándose para tomarlo entre las manos y comenzar a devorarlo con la maestría de su boca experta. Ese era el trato: gran sexo a cambio de un futuro libre de prostitución.

***

-¿Sigues pensando en Balder y su inesperada conquista?- preguntó Jane, moviéndose con sensualidad sobre la cama y colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo, buscando encender la llama esa noche- Ya está grandecito para hacer lo que le dé su gana ¿No crees?

-Sigo pensando que Nanna no se merece esto.

-Por supuesto que no lo merece... ¡Hasta yo pienso que es grotesco! Mi cuñada no es precisamente mi mejor amiga y lo sabes, tenemos nuestras diferencias. Sin embargo, es una dama y ser cambiada por una basura que quien sabe en que callejón oscuro se crió, que tal vez tenga costumbres poco... digamos aceptables, que salta a la vista lo que es...

-¿Y qué es, Jane? ¿Acaso lo conoces?- interrumpió el ojiazul, impaciente.

-Su rostro me es extrañamente familiar, pero no... Obviamente yo no tengo esa clase de amistades, pero ¡Vamos Thor! Loki es un trepador, un cazafortunas. Apuesto que no tiene un cent en el bolsillo, que su familia no es distinguida… es más, casi tengo la certeza que ha tenido las suficientes aventuras para ser llamado un…

-¡No lo digas!- Cortó el rubio, sin saber por qué, no deseaba escuchar como Jane insultaba a Loki- Lo que haya sido ese hombre, es ahora la pareja de mi hermano… y prometimos apoyarlo ¿Recuerdas? Tú la primera, dijiste que estarías de su lado para hacerle la vida menos imposible cuando se separara de Nanna.

Jane hizo una mueca de disgusto. No simpatizaba con la aún esposa de Balder y tampoco sintió nada agradable por Loki. Se cruzó de brazos, momento que Thor aprovechó para ponerse de pié y echarse encima la bata, pretextando que no tenía sueño y necesitaba salir a caminar un poco.

-Como sea, esperaremos que tus padres no se coman vivos a tu hermano y a su gigoló, pero después de que lo asimilen, si es que pueden, tú y yo Thor, nos iremos a pasar una temporada a américa… a Malibú, a nuestra casa de playa, a donde sea mientras estemos lejos de esta casa de locos.

Enseguida, la mujer se acostó dando la espalda a su marido. Thor abrió la puerta de su alcoba, que daba al amplio jardín y salió al fresco de la noche. Tenía la mente en blanco, al menos se forzaba a estar así y sus pasos inevitablemente lo llevaron hasta el otro lado, donde sabía que su hermano pasaba la noche acompañado del pelinegro.

Loki ocupaba sus pensamientos desde el primer instante que volvió a verlo, en el aeropuerto, lo detestaba, lo calificaba como un maldito traidor, que apenas lo descuidó un segundo enamoró y se fugó prácticamente de sus brazos con su hermano. Thor se preguntó mil veces la mañana después de su compromiso por qué ya no estaba, por qué había huído. La carta dejada donde le explicaba que se sentía mal por quererle, donde declaraba que no lo merecía, que le deseaba algo mucho mejor que él en la vida lo enterneció hasta que se enteró que alguien lo había visto salir del país acompañado de un hombre.

Cuatro años tardó en enterarse que ese hombre por el que había sido abandonado era su propio hermano. ¿Acaso Loki lo había planeado de esa forma? ¿Fue su compañía el pretexto para llegar hasta Balder? Tenía deseos de ir y golpearlo hasta enterarse de la verdad.

_¡Oh, Loki!_ fue la palabra acompañada de jadeos y gemidos de puro placer que vagamente llegó a sus oídos. Era sencillo suponer que la pareja no perdía el tiempo una vez que estaban reunidos y sin esconderse más del mundo... _¡Balder!_

-Hacen el amor... como animales... -rezongó Thor, sin razonar que su molestia no tenía sentido alguno.

Se quedó ahí, oteando los sonidos del encuentro sexual mientras se martirizaba con imágenes mentales. ¡Loki era al final un callejero! Se vendía al mejor postor, y sus sentimientos solo fueron manipulados para llegar a su verdadero objetivo… sabía que con él quizá iba a ser más difícil porque Jane era una mujer posesiva, que no podría romper el compromiso como efectivamente no pudo.

La mañana siguiente de la fiesta llegó al departamento esperando comprensión, esperando los consejos y el consuelo de la cercanía de Loki, ese atisbo de cielo que creyó encontrar en sus brazos, porque Jane lloró, exigió y al final se salió con la suya y Thor necesitaba urgentemente ver a Loki y escapar de su realidad aunque fuera un poco… pero el pelinegro ya no estaba y su destino se cumplió… Thor se casó una semana después y fue el inicio o mejor dicho, la continuación de una vida personal vacía e infeliz.

Jamás le perdonaría a ese perdido haberle dado esperanzas y después rompérselas de la manera más cruel. Pero también, algo muy dentro se alegraba de volver a verle, de tenerle cerca y escucharlo gemir y gozar en brazos de su hermano, de un cierto modo bastante enfermo, le reconfortaba… al menos Loki era feliz, al menos ya no vendía su cuerpo por las calles, al menos ya no vivía en aquel desolado departamento, sin nada para comer y ni siquiera un fuego para calentarse en invierno.

¡Era esa extraña sensación de odiarlo y adorarlo confundidas y tergiversadas lo que le hacía un hueco en el estómago y le daban deseos de gritar y de ahogar a su hermano para que ya dejara de tocar a Loki! ¿Cuántos como Balder lo habían tocado antes? ¿Cuántos más lo harían después? Su hermano al final, era muy valiente… no cualquiera establecería una relación seria con uno… con uno como él...

***

Jane era de cambiante y voluble carácter, así que no sorprendió a nadie cuando a la mañana siguiente dispuso un alegre y elegante desayuno en la terraza. La mesa estaba llena de flores, de bandejas con pastelitos y frutas, y dos meseros estaban prestos a servir los platos y bebidas a los comensales.

-Loki querido- dijo hipócritamente la mujer, mientras acudía a recibirlo con un confuso beso que se suponía era en la mejilla, pero que dio prácticamente al aire- Que bueno que han aceptado compartir este desayuno, cuando mis adorables suegros lleguen, no estoy muy segura que disfrutemos de tanta paz.

Y de la mano lo llevó hasta su lugar a la mesa, ante la sonrisa complacida de Balder y el gesto de piedra de Thor.

-¿Pasaste mala noche, hermano? Parece que a alguien no le dieron sus dulces postres anoche...

-Cállate- replicó el rubio, apretando los dientes.

-Uh no, no… no ponga tanta miel en los panqueques- interrumpió Jane, haciendo un ademán al mesero- Creo que los recién casados tuvieron la suficiente anoche y no queremos empalagarnos ¿O me equivoco?

-Yo no diría que estamos recién casados, pero casi...- siguió la broma Balder, lamiéndose los labios con travieso gesto- Probaré la miel y si me agrada, esta noche la esparciré por otro exquisito y pálido pancake…

El y Jane rieron de sus ocurrencias, pero ni Thor ni Loki parecían pescarlos, ambos estaban excesivamente serios, aunque su estado de ánimo fue atribuído a causas muy diferentes a las verdaderas.

-Thor, quita tu cara de palo... tú tienes la culpa de que yo me durmiera, si no se te ocurriera salir al jardín a la media noche, no me hubiese cansado de esperarte.

-¿A la media noche?- repitió Loki, sonrojándose deliciosamente.

-Había mucho canto de aves nocturnas supongo- se burló Balder- Cerraremos bien las ventanas esta noche, no quiero que se nos espante el sueño también.

Nuevas carcajadas de los dos hablantines. Thor mantenía clavada su mirada de zafiro sobre el pálido rostro del amante de su hermano, pero Loki insistía en mantener sus magníficos ojos bajos, todavía sonrojado y sin saber qué decir.

Balder y Jane parecían dispuestos a seguir molestando y las bromas sobre el sexo siguieron: “Puedes llevarte también la crema batida cuando la necesites” “No gracias, cuñada, o terminaré engordando diez kilos, porque de verdad estoy ocupado como un recién casado” Cansado de escucharles y sin probar bocado, Thor se levantó de la mesa, tomó su saco y salió diciendo que se marchaba a trabajar.

-¿A trabajar en sábado?- reclamó Jane- ¡Pero si tenemos que ir al club, es el torneo de bridge y yo...! ¡Thor, Thor Odinson no me dejes hablando sola!

Balder tomó con dulzura la mano de Loki, animándolo y explicándole que a veces, su hermano mayor era demasiado bruto con sus modales, principalmente cuando algo lo molestaba. También le dijo que no creía que fuera él quien causaba esa inquietud, sino los seguros problemas que siempre tenía con Jane. Y claro, las futuras complicaciones que se vendrían cuando sus padres llegaran de viaje.

-No me importa, Balder- dijo el pelinegro al fin, con voz suave- Sé que no lo tendremos sencillo, pero estoy dispuesto a continuar si tú quieres continuar.

-Lo haremos juntos, querido… mi poderoso padre va a terminar con un infarto pero tendrá que aceptar mis decisiones y mi vida.

Loki le sonrió... era el trato y tenía que cumplir. Jane regresó molesta por no haber podido detener a Thor y se sentó nuevamente, sirviéndose una gran cantidad de crema batida sobre sus waffles belgas.

-¡Es un tonto desconsiderado! Pero mas le vale llegar a tiempo por mí. Además... yo no sabía que se había vuelto homofóbico. Desde que los vió a ustedes en el aeropuerto, no ha quitado esa cara de tener encajado un palo en el culo... ¡Oh, lo siento Loki! No lo tomes personal...

-Cuida tu lengua cuñada, Thor no es como dices... bueno, tonto desconsiderado sí lo es, lo ha sido siempre… Pero lo otro no. Si está molesto, amor mío- concluyó tomando a Loki por la barbilla para obligarlo a levantar el rostro- Te aseguro que no es por culpa tuya...

-Balder, Loki... vístanse para que me lleven al club. No me voy a perder mi torneo de cartas por culpa de tu idiota hermano... ¡Trabajar en sábado! Ni que fuera el hombre mas responsable del mundo...

Jane se levantó también, solicitando a su camarera que le preparara su vestido blanco nuevo. “Es día de la fiesta blanca, no se atrevan a ir de otro color” añadió ya sin volver el rostro.

Loki sonrió. Comprendía perfectamente las muchas quejas que escuchara de ambos hermanos en el pasado, comprendía por qué Balder se sentía atrapado y admiró el valor de presentarle batalla a esa vida controlada y programada. Comprendía un poco también a Thor, aunque le dio algo de lástima su falta de valor para rebelarse.

-Jane es super controladora... así es un poco también Nanna, solo piensan en ellas...

-Y ustedes solo piensan en ustedes.

-Pues sí, Loki... tienes razón ¡Tal vez somos parejas perfectas y no lo sabemos! Pero... yo ahora te tengo a ti... y creo que voy a comenzar a presumirte en el club... ¿Tienes ropa blanca?

***

Loki tomó un jugo de naranja de la barra de desayunos y caminó hacia las mesas exteriores. Se detuvo un instante frente a un letrero en la pared y sonrió: “Cuidamos nuestro ambiente familiar. Nos reservamos el derecho de admisión...” ¡Oh, sociedad hipócrita! Ni siquiera Balder con sus atrevidos planes rompió aquella consigna. Loki ingresó como “invitado de la familia Odinson” y Jane agregó que era “Su primo que venía a visitarlos desde Londres” Bueno, Loki tenía sangre inglesa... al menos eso le habían dicho alguna vez sus padres, que había nacido en Londres y poco después emigraron a París, buscando un mejor trabajo para mantener a su numerosa prole. Loki sabía que tenía dos hermanos, pero su padre tenía otros cinco hijos con diferentes mujeres... más bien quería escapar de sus obligaciones hacia tantos críos.

De Blýeistr, el mayor, nunca se supo más, cuando decidió viajar a Norteamérica y ganar dólares. De Helblindi, tras estudiar un par de cursos de cocina, comenzó a trabajar como lavaplatos, mesero, gerente y finalmente, como chef hasta que logró abrir su propio restaurante, formó una familia y se olvidó de un padre vicioso y violento y una madre desentendida de ellos. También, por supuesto, intentó olvidar a Loki, aunque todavía lograban verse de vez en cuando y saludarse sin terminar a golpes.

“Nos reservamos el derecho de admisión” eso quería decir que Balder todavía estaba casado, más aún, había una posibilidad de que su mujer estuviera también en el club y no le convenía que armara un escándalo si se enteraba que ya vivía con su amante. Loki sería echado fuera sin contemplaciones...

-Muchas de estas mujeres no son las esposas- le dijo Jane, con tono burlón, fijándose en el letrero también- Solo fingen serlo y nadie les dice nada porque son ellos, sus hombres, los que pagan las membresías... Cuando pase algo de tiempo, también tu podrás ser abiertamente la pareja de mi cuñado.

Balder se fue a jugar tennis, deporte que siempre le había gustado también a Loki, pero que por obvias razones no podía practicar. Jane comenzó a jugar cartas desde temprano, mientras bebía la primera margarita también.

-Eres nuevo por aquí- dijo una voz varonil a sus espaldas y cuando Loki se volvió, se encontró con un hombre joven, espigado y rubio, de fino bigote y ropa impecablemente blanca- Mi nombre es Fandral y estoy rogándole al cielo porque seas soltero y te gusten las atenciones de un tipo guapo, divertido y muy rico que está interesado en que aceptes ir a la fiesta blanca con él. Yo te lo puedo presentar.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra?- sonrió Loki, dejando salir un poco su vena coqueta ante la terrible simpatía con la que aquel individuo llegaba- Creí que decías que era guapo.

Fandral rió a carcajadas y se sentó a un lado del pelinegro. Fascinado por aquel par de gemas esmeraldas enmarcadas por la pálida piel de su rostro.

-Tan encantadoramente inteligente y tan solo... ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién has venido?

-Yo... soy primo de Jane Foster y me hospedo en la casa Odinson temporalmente.

-¡Ah, sí! Escuché que llegaste junto a Thor y Jane... ¿Y planeas quedarte a vivir en París?

-No lo sé todavía, quizá regrese a Roma, que es donde actualmente tengo mi casa... Y fue con Balder Odinson y Jane con quienes llegué...

La charla continuó fluida y placentera. Siguiendo su consigna, Balder no iba a celarlo y Loki no traicionaría su palabra. Simplemente procuraría encajar para que después fuera mas sencillo que le aceptaran como su pareja. Claro que coquetear no era parte de serle fiel, pero... tampoco había firmado exclusividad y solo era algo inocente, un juego de palabras con aquel agudo y simpático Fandral.

Ser encantador era algo inconsciente en él, y cuando Fandral logró que se sintiera a gusto en su compañía, Loki comenzó a sonreír y a ladear la cabeza mientras repasaba su sedoso cabello, peinándolo con los dedos y acomodándolo detrás de la sonrosada oreja. A Fandral le brillaron los ojos de codicia, deseó que esos largos y blancos dedos, de impecables manicuras también se enredaran en sus rubios rizos, y que repasaran los vellos áureos de su pecho... en pocas palabras estaba babeando por Loki.

-Dime que aceptas mi invitación, dulce ángel de ojos verdes.

Loki rió suavemente al escucharse llamado por el mismo epíteto cariñoso con que Balder solía llamarlo. Casi estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero era por supuesto, algo imposible. Pensó una forma suave de rechazarlo y al mismo tiempo, de dejar entreabierta la puerta para seguir la amistad, ya que necesitaba de vez en cuando, estar con alguien que lo hiciera pasar bien sin que terminaran rodando sobre las sábanas teniendo sexo sin control.

Fandral tomó la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha, esperando el rechazo, pero decidido a insistir hasta la eternidad. Loki no alcanzó a decir nada, una mano poderosa lo levantó por la solapa y lo zarandeó en el aire con violencia, ni siquiera vió venir aquel huracán o lo que fuera que lo empujó contra la pared hasta que pudo distinguir, con brillo feroz, el par de zafiros que tan bien conocía.

-Thor tranquilízate... ¿Estás loco?- dijo Fandral, disimulando el mal momento y cuidando de no desatar un escándalo de los que a nadie convenía.

-Largo- respondió secamente el rubio a su vez- Esto no es de tu incumbencia...

-No puedo permitir que hagas daño a Loki, lo digo como caballero- repuso Fandral, con la sangre comenzando a subírsele a la cabeza- Él está hablando conmigo y tu llegas con violencia...

-¡Largo!- repitió Thor torciendo el gesto, y esta vez el otro rubio alzó las manos en señal de tregua y dio un par de pasos atrás.

Luego se volvió para clavar su mirada llena de desprecio en el ojiverde, los labios le temblaban y quizá de buena gana le hubiese lanzado un puñetazo o dos.

-Eres lo que eres...- escupió con rencor- Ni siquiera el intento de Balder por hacerte un hombre honorable cambiará tus instintos...

-Deja que él juzgue eso- replicó Loki, logrando controlar su desconcierto inicial y devolviendo con firmeza la mirada pupila a pupila del enorme y musculoso rubio- Y no me toques... Thor Odinson de Foster.

El fino insulto logró su objetivo, Thor se sintió tocado en su orgullo, Balder lo llamaba burlonamente así, como si perteneciera a su esposa, en señal clara de como Jane lo controlaba, la sangre se le bajó a los talones y soltó a Loki. Quien de inmediato tomó aire y se alejó, dejando plantados a ambos. Fandral se relamió los bigotes nuevamente... al parecer había algo bastante extraño entre “el primo de Jane” y el esposo de Jane. Algo que con gusto entraría a arrebatar, porque era soltero y sin compromisos... además, conocía de sobra las reacciones de celos de Thor. Todavía recordaba los años en que habían sido amantes y era muy, muy agradable ser celado por alguien como el rubio grandote, pero eso ya había pasado hacía mucho y ahora era el turno de otro...

-Creo que también yo me pondría como loco si lo descubro coqueteándole a alguien más...

-No es lo que te imaginas, Fandral. No digas estupideces...

-¿Ah, no? Como si yo no hubiese visto ese gesto homicida en tu lindo rostro cuando estás celoso de alguien, mi querido Odinson.

-¡Cállate! Y cuida tu lengua... ya te darás cuenta de lo mucho que te equivocas.

Salvo dos o tres miradas indiscretas e indiferentes, nadie mas presenció la escena y Loki salió mas o menos bien librado. Balder ni siquiera se enteró y con la locuacidad de siempre llegó para obsequiar a Loki un equipo de tennis completo, o al menos el vale para que fuese a la tienda y se comprara lo que quisiera de ropa, calzado deportivo, y por supuesto raquetas y pelotas. Además tenía otra sorpresa:

-Contraté a un instructor para que recibas clases privadas, cariño- le dijo en voz baja, mientras caminaban hasta donde Jane esperaba, en un descanso de su torneo de bridge, para ir a comer con su cuñado- Así no te aburrirás si visitamos el club. He de decirte que lo visitamos mucho, tanto para divertirnos como por negocios… a mi padre le encanta cerrar tratos mientras juega al boliche, monta a caballo o tiene juntas de trabajo en los baños de vapor.

-Si puedo elegir, me gustaría mejor montar a caballo...

-¡Lo que tú quieras, primor!- rió Balder, uniéndose a Jane y casi al mismo tiempo, dando paso a Thor, que llegaba como si nada y solicitaba la carta para comer también- Si tú quieres, te compro un caballo. Solo menciona a la encargada que te muestre la ropa de equitación en lugar de la de tennis, y ve a las caballerizas, elige el mejor caballo que encuentres… si está a la venta, considéralo tu regalo de bienvenida.

-No quiero tanto... solo deseo montar un poco si vengo a este lugar... tiene un entorno campirano muy hermoso y será un placer hacer ese ejercicio.

Thor se quedaba mirando sin decir nada, pero con mucho mejor semblante que esa mañana.

-Ya quiero ver como luces en pantalones de montar, hermoso.

-Es cierto, Loki... eres muy guapo- agregó Jane- Y si vas con el instructor de monta a los establos, deberás cuidarte de nuestro mejor jinete… ¿Cómo se llama, Thor?

-Fandral, Trevor Fandral- se adelantó a decir Balder- Y si, es un coqueto, recuerdo que tú, mi hermano, tuviste alguna vez un amorío con Fandral y terminaron por tus celos, ya que él es bastante ojo alegre...

-Lo recuerdo- dijo Thor, rompiendo al fin su mutismo, mirando de reojo a Loki- Y dime, Balder ¿No tienes miedo al irresistible conquistador que es ese Fandral? A él le gusta cualquier cosa que se mueva, mientras cuente con un buen trasero que romperle.

-No. Confío plenamente en Loki- dijo el otro, tranquilamente. Jane soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Solo un tonto inseguro reaccionaría como un cavernícola celoso viendo peligro donde no lo hay- declaró Loki, uniéndose también por vez primera a la conversación en forma entusiasta- ¿Cómo voy a preferir a otro cuando tengo todo lo que puedo desear al lado de un hombre completo como Balder?

Loki hizo un mohín enamorado y Balder, se sonrojó... Thor en cambio, sintió náuseas y deseos de matar.

-Te comería a besos... pero aún no puedo hacerlo aquí, pero pronto hermoso... muy pronto...

Loki se irguió triunfalmente, con ademán suave, pasó un mechó de negro cabello tras su oreja, gesto que solía poner a alucinar a sus clientes, incluyendo en su momento a Thor y a Balder, y comprobando que aún funcionaba, sonrió satisfecho y tomó un sorbo a la limonada con jengibre que tenía frente a él.

-Gracias Balder... mi querido amor...

Era algo seguro... una guerra de celos, de rencor y de amores no correspondidos se acababa de desatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gustó? esta historia era un OS y gracias a sus peticiones le di continuación.  
> Pero ya viene el desenlace,   
> gracias por leer!!!!


	3. NO ME DEJES AMOR... ACOMPÁÑAME.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki por fin tiene su soñada chocolatería, pero los sucesos de los últimos tiempos regresan a su mente con insistencia, mientras prepara sus bombones de chocolate, va recordando todo lo que sucedió antes de la inauguración de su local.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por acompañarme en este minific, espero haya sido de su agrado... dejenmelo saber.  
> estas son mis primeras incursiones en esta página, así que espero pronto subir algun otro trabajo.
> 
> Gracias por sus lecturas y su apoyo!

Loki dio las buenas noches a sus dos empleados con un movimiento de su mano, el gran día de la inauguración de su local de chocolatería estaba terminando... cerró la puerta de cristal, dio vuelta al pestillo y suspiró observando el hermoso desastre a sus espaldas... el lugar era mas bien pequeño, apenas tenía tres mesitas triangulares con banquillos altos, el resto eran mostradores, vitrinas y tras una cortina de bambú, las mesas de mármol, las estufas y los enfriadores, la multitud de moldes y el aroma inconfundible del chocolate... su sueño dorado vuelto realidad, un modo honesto de ganarse la vida.

Todo quedó a medio limpiar... pero no importaba, al menos el área al público estaba presentable. Se sentía cansado, pero prefirió poner manos a la obra y terminar de lavar algunos recipientes. Lleno de ilusión, satisfecho y haciendo mil planes para el futuro, el pelinegro se colocó una bata, un mandil y su gorro de cocinero para disponerse a preparar algunas bases para sus bombones más exitosos, el de cúrcuma, el de jengibre y el de ajíes picantes... sus mezclas habían gustado mucho y dejaría todo listo para que sus ayudantes terminaran la elaboración de coberturas y decorados.

Puso a fundir el chocolate y mientras, su mirada de esmeralda se perdió en dos enormes arreglos florales colocados casi al descuido en un rincón de la cocina. Recordó cuando llegaron, pero en medio del ajetreo, no vió las tarjetas y los había olvidado... removió la mezcla un poco antes de ir por ellas. El primer arreglo, enorme y ostentoso, era de Fandral, no podía ser de otra forma... sonrió recordando al rubio cuando comenzó sus clases de equitación y se presentó con toda elegancia y apostura montando un alazán en el que parecía un verdadero centauro. Muy pronto Loki aprendió todo sobre la monta recreativa y comenzaron a incursionar en campo traviesa. Jamás se arrepentiría de esas pequeñas escapadas, alejándose lo mas posible del club campestre, internados en el hermoso bosque cercano. Muy pronto dejaron las formalidades para ir conociéndose y simpatizando mutuamente, Fandral era encantador y también era muy directo, le dejó saber al pelinegro lo mucho que le interesaba y declaró sus intenciones de enamorarlo.

-Supongo que no eres tonto- le había respondido Loki- Y ya te habrás dado cuenta que sostengo una relación con Balder Odinson, y por ningún motivo tengo intenciones de abandonarlo...

-Ni yo te pido que lo abandones, solo quiero que me correspondas... dejemos que el mundo ruede y tomemos lo que llegue con naturalidad.

Loki se rió como nunca antes con tal desfachatez, no solo no se enojó, sino que siguió un delicioso juego de coqueteos con el instructor, solían cabalgar desde muy temprano para ganarle al sol y llegar hasta el lago donde se tumbaban sobre la hierba y buscaban formas a las nubes. Un día de esos, Fandral se colocó sobre su codo, apoyando la cabeza para observar el fino perfil, el largo cuello y el acompasado subir y bajar de su pecho en cada respiración... Loki era sencillamente arrebatador.

-Podría tan fácilmente enamorarme de ti…- le dijo, acariciándole la negra cabellera.

-Tú no eres de los que se enamoran- repuso el otro, volviendo la mirada de esmeralda a un lado y extender la mano para tomar un diente de león y soplar, perdiéndose en el vuelo sutil de las aladas semillas- Pasamos horas muy agradables juntos, no las echemos a perder con frases huecas...

-Me enloqueces- insistió el rubio, colocando una mano abierta, cálida y suave sobre la mejilla de alabastro. Loki no solo no se resistió, sino que pasó su lengua por los labios, en una invitación irresistible. Fandral supo que tenía solo una oportunidad y no la desperdició, se prendió a los labios frescos y jugosos como un sediento extraviado en el desierto ante un manantial de agua fresca. Lo besó larga y deliciosamente, creyendo que soñaba porque aquella exquisita criatura lo estaba besando también, y reía y su voz era cristalina como el susurro del agua, como el canto de un ave... Era ese el momento o nunca… se montó sobre Loki para acostarse a lo largo del estilizado cuerpo, hizo coincidir los centros y comenzó a frotarse, lentamente, moviéndose en círculos y provocando un gemido de placer que de inmediato se tradujo en un palpitar de su bajo vientre, comenzó a endurecerse y Loki lo notó de inmediato.

-Es suficiente, Fandral...- jadeó, sin negar que él estaba excitándose también y que el peligroso juego debía terminar- Eres lindo... pero yo estoy dentro de una relación...

-Sigue en tu relación... esto no tiene porqué saberse o interferir… -jadeó Fandral, paseando sus manos a lo largo de los muslos, por encima de la ropa- Eres delicioso... te deseo tanto...

Loki rió en voz alta y se movió hasta quitarse de encima al hombre y levantarse, sacudiendo los restos de hierba de su melena sedosa.

-Tengo hambre... regresemos al club a desayunar...

Fandral no se dio por vencido, continuó esperando con paciencia su oportunidad con Loki. Además, el pelinegro de vez en cuando le regalaba y se regalaba algún beso furtivo.

Loki apagó el chocolate... por pensar en Fandral y su enorme ramo de flores, se quemó toda una porción. No tuvo otro remedio que tirar a la basura contenedor y dulce, porque además, olía a chamuscado a dos cuadras de distancia. 

Comenzó el proceso desde el principio y esta vez se prometió poner más atención. Pero mas tardó en encender la estufa que en divagar sobre sus besos con Fandral... ciertamente que al ser sorprendidos, causaron el primer enorme disgusto desde su regreso a París... pero el disgusto no fue con Balder...

***

Thor los descubrió... seguía a Loki con la mirada cuando estaban en el club o en cualquier lugar, y si se escapaba de su vigilancia daba cualquier excusa para buscarle. En esa ocasión todo se fue al extremo, Loki y Fandral llevaron su juego a riesgos altos, cuando uno creyó que darle alas al otro en un lugar más público no traería ninguna consecuencia, pero Fandral era más atrevido de lo que Loki pensaba y le robó (o se dejó robar) un beso mientras los dos caminaban fuera de los vestidores del baño de vapor...

-¡Loki!- exclamó el rubio con voz ahogada, mientras lo halaba del brazo con violencia- ¿Qué demonios es lo que estás haciendo? ¡Fandral, largo de aquí!

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, Thor- confrontó Fandral- Esto es asunto de Loki y mío.

-¿Quieres que te descuartice aquí mismo?- amenazó el grandote, con mirada homicida- Haré que te echen y no puedas volver a conseguir trabajo en toda europa.

El espigado amador se escabulló sin pensarlo dos veces, si se desataba un escándalo, no convenía a sus intereses personales. Le gustaba Loki, pero le gustaba más su empleo y su libertad.

-¿Qué te sucede, Thor?- dijo Loki a su vez- No tienes ningún derecho a interrumpir de esta manera...

-Estabas besando a Fandral... ¡No lo niegues!

-¿Y eso qué?- replicó con altanería- ¿Acaso eres mi madre? ¡Yo hago lo que yo quiero!

Recalcó, y le dio la espalda decidido a no seguir aquella discusión ridícula. Pero Thor no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir así como así, volvió a atenazarlo y lo obligó a ir con él a un área un poco menos a la vista de otras personas, que definitivamente, comenzaban a fijarse en la charla y en sus no muy cordiales términos. Lo empujó con poco cuidado dentro de los baños para caballeros, aprovechando que se encontraban vacíos a esa hora de la mañana.

-No vas a burlarte de Balder como lo hiciste conmigo... ¿Escuchas? Tu conducta es intolerable, tu falta de respeto al hombre que te ama y que te ha dado una vida digna... ¿Acaso Balder no te importa? Que poco le importan los sentimientos de otros a tu insensible corazón...

-¡Deja de meterte, Thor! ¿Qué demonios sabes tú de mi corazón? ¿Qué sabes de lo que siento si tú lo rompiste en mil pedazos?

-¿Yo? ¿Romperlo yo? ¡No fui yo quien se fue de viaje y me abandonó cuando más te necesitaba!

-¡Te comprometiste! ¡Te casaste! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Para ser tu amante o de cualquier otro no hacía falta escuchar tus falsas promesas de amor, tus palabras vacías... Me han mentido tantas veces que no me hacían falta tus engaños, Thor Odinson...

-Yo regresé a buscarte...- dijo Thor zarandeando de nuevo al pelinegro- ¡Regresé porque me hacías falta! Loki yo te amaba... pero no quería que me aceptaras hasta que pudiera demostrártelo ¡Y te fuiste con mi propio hermano! ¿No era a él acaso a quien buscabas desde el principio?

-Que estúpido eres... -replicó Loki con pasmosa calma- Deberías aceptar que te ha faltado voluntad para vivir tu propia vida... no me tomes por pretexto de tus elecciones, Thor, ni de sus consecuencias...

Apabullado en su orgullo, el rubio alzó la mano mostrándola muy cerca del rostro del otro, quien cerró los ojos esperando la inevitable bofetada. Muchas veces también lo habían agredido y golpeado, ¿Por qué no una vez más? Y si Thor se atrevía a hacerlo, entonces quizá así podría comenzar a odiarlo de una buena vez...

Pero ante el gesto indefenso de Loki, el mayor se sintió invadido por una oleada de emociones confusas... sintió que no quería hacerle daño, sino todo lo contrario... amarlo, cuidarlo… y protegerlo… también revivió su rabia y sus celos porque era Balder quien tenía ese corazón entre sus manos, y cada noche hacía suyo por entero aquel cuerpo esbelto que se encogía sobre sí mismo, rendido sin luchar, esperando de nuevo ser humillado y violentado.

-Loki...- murmuró, bajando la mano hasta tomarlo suavemente por la barbilla y levantando su rostro. Vió las lágrimas que rodaban mansas y quemantes por las mejillas de alabastro y los rojos labios que temblaban de terror.

Lo besó sin pensarlo, Thor estaba hambriento de su cercanía, de sus labios, comprendió desde el mismo instante en que volviera a verlo que lo extrañaba, que aquel hombre dedicado a comerciar con su cuerpo realmente había dejado una huella profunda en su ánimo y en su corazón… o quizá solo lo había idealizado demasiado. Unas cuantas noches compartidas, por buenas que hubiesen sido, no podían construir un amor verdadero, ni una convivencia leal... su pasado estaría siempre presente y sorprenderlo con Fandral solo se lo estaba comprobando… además ¿Cómo asegurarse de su fidelidad o su respeto? ¿No estaba ahora besándolo a él?

Loki no estaba razonando con frialdad, sentir nuevamente los labios del rubio lo pusieron fuera de sí, su cuerpo, su mente, cada célula de su ser estaban reaccionando ante la cercanía de aquel hombre al que amaba. Si, bastó conocerlo un poco para entregarle el corazón, para sentir el amor suficiente para dejarlo y no perjudicar su vida con su presencia. A Balder no lo cuidaba de esa forma, con el hermano solo tenía un trato por dinero, por eso fue sencillo tontear con Fandral, porque no existía amor entre ellos, solo placer, solo conveniencia y a Thor sentía que le entregaba el alma en cada suspiro, que si el rubio lo deseaba podía destruirlo y reinventarlo como le diera su gana… lo amaba...

-¿Lo ves, Loki?- dijo Thor, dando por terminado el beso- Solo eres un cualquiera...

Loki sintió que todo se rompía nuevamente cuando lo escuchó. Otro insulto, otro más... reaccionó dándole una fuerte bofetada, con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su frustración. Y se le quedó mirando con decepción, con reto, aunque sus ojos verdes desbordaban lágrimas, tenía la dignidad suficiente para no darle el triunfo absoluto y Thor le sostuvo la mirada, riendo de medio lado y doliéndose con sarcasmo del golpe, desesperado por no poder aceptar que Loki tenía razón: había sido un pelele de la voluntad de Odín y de Jane, pero se desquitaba con aquel que le dio su confianza, su fé y su amor.

Balder entró en ese instante, por casualidad o avisado por alguien, daba lo mismo. No cuestionó nada, ni dijo nada, solo fue hasta Loki y lo abrazó, besando su frente y secando la humedad de su rostro.

-Vamos, hermoso... –le dijo, con el mismo cariño de siempre- Hace un día precioso para desperdiciarlo en este lugar. Te invito a la ciudad... caminemos por los Campos Elíseos...

***

La reacción de Odin Borson al ver a su hijo menor viviendo con su amante dentro de su propia casa, fue menos dramática de lo que esperaban y por eso, les provocó mas miedo que si hubiese explotado y despotricado a diestra y siniestra. El Patriarca bufó, los miró severamente con su único ojo y dijo solemnemente que no aprobaba esa relación, emplazando a Balder para que recapacitara y solucionara los problemas de su matrimonio. Después de eso, los ignoró olímpicamente. Loki podía estar a la mesa con la familia, pero nunca era tratado más allá de una fría cortesía.

Balder parecía tranquilo de las amenazas de su padre, terminó de firmar el divorcio y se dedicó enteramente a su trabajo, a sus negocios y a Loki. Libre ya de ataduras legales, comenzó a expresar su preferencia por el de ojos verdes en público y así, tomados de la mano, caminaron por largos minutos, deteniéndose en cada aparador, descansando bajo la copa de los árboles y conversando de mil detalles sin importancia... Parecía que ninguno se atrevía a tocar el tema de lo sucedido en el club esa mañana.

Hasta que la conciencia del pelinegro no pudo callar más.

-¿Por qué lloras, hermoso? Esos ojos tuyos van a sangrar si continuas derramando tanta humedad... ¡Levanta la mirada! No pasa nada... entre nosotros todo sigue igual.

-Pero... Tú has sido un hombre bueno y maravilloso conmigo, Balder... Y yo te pagué con esto. Sufriste una vergüenza por mi culpa...

-Hey... ¿Crees que me afectan las murmuraciones de esa gente hipócrita? ¿O acaso piensas que temo el enfado de mi hermano mayor? No, Loki… no... Tenemos un trato y como todo negocio, existe un respeto. Solo piénsalo bien... si ya estás cansado de mí, me lo dices y podemos despedirnos sin que sufras... Tú me importas y mucho, ve a donde seas feliz sin que te sientas mal...

Balder le dio otro beso en la frente y sonrió. Casi sin que Loki se diera cuenta, detuvo un auto de alquiler y subió... lo dejó solo, sentado en una banca del parque, con un ridículo cono de helado entre las manos. Y todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar...

Con la mente en blanco, deambuló por la ciudad y regresó al anochecer. La enorme mansión Odinson le parecía fría y poco amigable, carecía de belleza, de calor de hogar... ni siquiera la presencia de Balder lograba llenar ese hueco en su corazón… Odió aceptar que Thor tenía razón, él le respetaba, le hacía sentir que valía la pena. Llegó hasta su alcoba y se preparó para dormir sin lograr conciliar el sueño, dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama hasta las tres de la mañana, cuando Balder llegó y tratando de no hacer ruido se acomodó a sus espaldas y lo abrazó.

-Bienvenido...- susurró Loki, respirando tranquilo al fin.

-¿Creíste que me había enfadado?- lo cuestionó el otro, dando en el clavo- La verdad es que puedo ir y matar a ese Fandral por atreverse a poner sus ojos en ti. Pero hermoso, entonces tendría que ir asesinando a la mitad del mundo... porque hombres y mujeres siempre te están devorando con los ojos...

-Cometí un grave error, Balder... fue una idiotez haberle seguido el juego a Fandral... Te falté al respeto y comprenderé perfectamente si quieres deshacerte de mí...

-Tú sabrás, Loki... Porque yo voy a seguir confiando en ti...

-¿No me harás el amor?

-Perdona... me siento hoy muy perturbado, no por ti, lo juro... Cuando te dejé esta tarde, fui a ver a mis hijos. Tengo las tardes de los sábados y dos domingos al mes para tenerlos conmigo... Forsetti, el mayor, estaba muy enfadado porque comprende que me he ido de casa y no me permitía regresar, tuve que esperar a que durmiera... fue algo terrible…

-Jamás abandones a tus hijos, querido Balder... Nunca lo hagas… Si están sufriendo por tu ausencia, entonces tomen juntos una terapia, algo que los ayude. Y sabes... A mí no me molestaría para nada tenerlos a mi lado esos domingos...

Loki pensó que con esa declaración estaba decidiéndose por el menor de los Odinson, que más allá del trato acordado, podría existir ya un sentimiento más profundo que el encariñamiento y muy cercano al amor. Jamás, jamás volvería a dejarse llevar y se olvidaría de Fandral como se olvidaría de todos los hombres del universo para dedicarse a uno solo... como había sido desde hacía ya largos cuatro años.

Pero... ¿El olvido incluía a Thor?

¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza rubia? ¿Por qué seguía tan molesto que hasta se olvidó de acudir con su esposa? Jane había disimulado muy bien delante de sus suegros, con ellos había regresado a casa porque Thor se había marchado solo y había bebido demasiado. Pero cuando estuvieron a solas, la mujer soltó la segunda de las bombas de ese día.

-Así que ahora eres el paladín de los putos callejeros- dijo, arrojando su bolso sobre el tocador con descuido y sin que le importara tirar al suelo sus costosos perfumes, maquillajes y joyas- ¡Yo sabía que había visto su asqueroso rostro en otra parte! Ahora tu padre me lo ha confirmado...

Jane sabía ahora quien era Loki, un solo vistazo bastó al astuto patriarca para reconocerlo y mandarlo investigar. No le dijo nada a nadie, pero alguna intención tenía al revelarle todo a su nuera. Sabía que Jane era una mujer de armas tomar y sin duda, con ella de aliada, muy pronto Loki saldría de su casa y de sus vidas con un gran escarmiento a cuestas.

-Espero que no tengas el mal gusto de armar un escándalo o de intentar comprarlo, los sobornos con Loki no funcionan y además, es la pareja de mi hermano. No te metas con ellos, por favor...

-Una vez te dije que yo soy una dama, pero una dama sabe cuando dejar de serlo... sí, le ofreceré una pequeña fortuna para que se largue, y si no funciona entonces le armaré tal escándalo, tal descrédito, que Tú y Balder y todos se arrepentirán de traer bajo mi techo a ese callejero... 

-Tú no harás eso...- dijo Thor, ensombreciendo su gesto con una mueca que hizo estremecer a Jane. Nunca lo había visto así- Deja a Loki y a Balder en paz.

-¿Qué los deje en paz? ¿Para que tan pronto pueda se meta en tu cama como la serpiente que es? ¡No estoy loca, queridito! Sé perfectamente que no solo se besó esta mañana con esa lagartija de Fandral... también hubo demostraciones boca a boca con otra persona... ¿Debo mencionar su nombre en voz alta o valoras lo suficiente la dignidad de tu casa y el honor de tu esposa, Thor?

***

Loki retiró la tarjeta de las flores de Fandral y la dejó caer en el bote de basura. Las apasionadas palabras del rubio se perdieron para siempre: “Estoy muy arrepentido por haber sido indiscreto, por decirle a Balder donde estabas y con quien, me muero de pena y quiero reparar mi daño... me he dado cuenta que te amo, que te necesito, por favor lindo Loki… dame otra oportunidad... tuyo, Fandral”

Cantando alegremente, Loki terminó el bombón de cúrcuma y el de jengibre. Extrañamente no se sentía cansado... el amor llenaba su corazón, se sentía amado por primera vez en su existencia... su vida estaba completa… o casi...

Balder no lo había hecho su amante permanente de inmediato, así que lo recibido la primera semana de viaje le sirvió para rentar un pequeño lugar y comprar ropa. El resto de sus ingresos los complementaba trabajando como lavaplatos en un restaurante cercano a las famosas ruinas romanas. En cada viaje, le dejaba una cantidad variable que Loki depositaba religiosamente en una cuenta de ahorros... algún día, algún día podría ser independiente y poner su negocio... Ese fue el principio de su nueva vida.

Pero después del incidente con Fandral, Loki evitó los encuentros con Jane y se mantuvo muy cerca de Balder. Cuando el hombre requería ir de viaje de negocios, Loki salía desde muy temprano, buscando un local y buscando proveedores para el negocio de chocolates que estaba en su imaginación. Pero por mas cuidadoso que fuera, no pasó mucho tiempo para tener un encontronazo con la tremenda esposa de Thor.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación, Jane?- preguntó el ojiverde, sorprendiendo a la mujer abriendo los cajones y buscando entre los documentos guardados.

-¿Tú habitación?- respondió ella con altanería- Esta casa no te pertenece, nada de lo que hay aquí te pertenece… Loki Laufeyson, sexoservidor de las calles de París disfrazado de persona decente.

-Jane no me insultes, yo a ti no te he hecho nada... No me obligues a dejar de ser un caballero contigo.

-¡Te acostabas con Thor cuando era mi prometido, te acuestas con mi cuñado y con el empleado del club ¿Con cuántos más tienes sexo y cuánto tardarás en intentar seducir a mi marido? Eres basura, basura que se vende en una esquina a cualquiera que le arroje unas monedas para no morirse de hambre...

-¡Ya basta!- explotó Loki, cansado de las denigrantes expresiones de Jane- ¡Al menos me buscan por mí y no por la fortuna de mi padre! ¿O te crees tan dama para hacerme creer que Thor se casó contigo por amor y no porque tu matrimonio fue arreglado como parte de un gran negocio? ¡Nada eres Jane Foster! No eres mejor que yo... pobre niñita de papá.

Llena de rabia, Jane lanzó una especie de gruñido o blasfemia incomprensible, dejándose ir sobre el pelinegro dispuesta a sacarle los ojos con las uñas. Pero Loki la detuvo en seco, la tomó por ambas muñecas y apretó hasta que la furibunda mujer se quejó de dolor.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Cómo te atreves a tocarme! ¡Maldito callejero!

Loki la arrojó al suelo con desprecio. Jamás antes había sido violento con una mujer, pero aquella en verdad lo tenía hastiado. Bufó mientras le mostraba los dientes, acercándose a Jane para decirle con voz irritada:

-Ojalá en verdad pudieras saber lo afortunada que eres con tu vida, con tu matrimonio, con tu esposo... si vivieras como yo, en la calle, no te quejarías tan estúpidamente... Te odio, Jane Foster, por hacer a Thor tan infeliz, te odio y con gusto te mataría...

-¿Para dejarle a él libre de irse contigo?

-¡Para dejarle en libertad de tus manipulaciones!... ¡Qué vas a saber de amar generosamente, cuando eres una imbécil egoísta! Por él yo daría todo, incluso mi propia felicidad...

El gesto demudado de Foster reveló a Loki que no estaban solos. Se levantó lentamente y se quedó esperando. Simplemente alguien estaba a sus espaldas y sintió escalofríos al pensar que se trataba de Balder. Un hombre alto y corpulento llegó para tomar a Jane del brazo, obligarla a levantarse y con poco cuidado, la sacó de la habitación-

-No vuelvas a entrometerte en mi alcoba, víbora venenosa...

Loki temblaba de pies a cabeza... Era Balder ¿Cuánto acababa de escuchar? ¿Por qué echaba fuera a Jane y no a él? Quizá solo esperaba que estuviesen a solas para reclamarle... bajó sus magníficos ojos verdes y esperó. No se merecía otro perdón, ni Balder se merecía ser nuevamente traicionado... primero, por la ligereza con la que coqueteó con Fandral, y ahora, por dejar transparentar los sentimientos de su corazón.

-Balder...- musitó, lleno de vergüenza.

-Hey, hermoso... de verdad que mi cuñada es como un grano en medio del culo... ¡Pobre de mi hermano! Lo mucho que debe soportar por no tener el valor de rebelarse a los caprichos de nuestro padre...

-Balder, lo que acabas de presenciar...

-No digas, Loki... Sé lo desagradable que debió ser. Y bueno, al menos llegué a tiempo para que no te comprometieras dándole una patada en salva sea la parte.- Balder le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de tomar otro saco de su armario- ¿Sabes, hermoso? Nanna tiene toda la tarde intentando localizarme... parece que Forsetti está algo delicado de salud y ahora mismo está en el hospital para hacerle un par de valoraciones ¿No te molesta que vaya, verdad? Te prometo que hablaremos luego...

Algo extraño había sucedido... ¿Balder en realidad había escuchado todo? ¿Fingía para ser fiel a su promesa de no celarlo? ¿ O no le importaba para nada, al grado de que le era indiferente lo que en verdad sentía? Hasta sus oídos llegaron otras voces alteradas, entonces se dio cuenta que Thor y Jane sostenían una terrible discusión... Jane gritaba tanto y tan alto que dejaba ver a las claras lo alterada que se encontraba, Thor, con su voz grave, intentaba calmarla para en momentos volverse tan alta y ruidosa como la de ella. Muy pronto aquellos gritos atraerían a Odin... y no quería ver ningún reproche más en su ojo amenazador. Así que cerró la puerta y se metió bajo las sábanas. No... no iba a llorar, pero pensaría mucho toda la noche...

***

Thor miró de reojo al otro hombre que llegaba hasta colocarse a su lado en la barra del bar, pidió también un tarro de cerveza y varios shots de tequila. Pacientemente esperó hasta que el recién llegado bebió casi la mitad del tarro y dos vasitos del licor consecutivos... cuando terminó, supo que el momento de confesar algunos secretos había llegado.

-Me llamaste y aquí estoy...- dijo, dejando a un lado su bebida para clavarle los zafiros de sus ojos, escudriñando sus intenciones.

-Hablemos... hablemos sobre Loki...

-De acuerdo... hablemos sobre él.

Se adivinaron como rivales, se midieron como enemigos, por primera vez en sus vidas estaban los hermanos confrontados por el mismo hombre y sería sin duda, un reto a muerte, una guerra sin cuartel.

-Cuando viajamos a Roma juntos por primera vez... Loki estaba contratado para hacerme placentero el viaje, aunque era fácil adivinar que extrañaba a alguien y que no siempre pensaba en mí- comenzó Balder, sirviendo el tercer shot de tequila- Se comportó muy profesionalmente a pesar de eso, era alegre, encantador, de charla interesante y amena... ninguna de las noches a su lado me sentí decepcionado por sus artes amatorias... era justo por lo que había yo pagado, hecho a mi medida, sin compromisos, sin condiciones... Por eso lo traje conmigo...

-Un día antes le pedí que me aceptara en su vida... tu mencionas a un amante pagado, pero yo vi su corazón. Sin embargo él se fue contigo y tu dinero.

-Precisamente, Thor... por eso debemos hablar: Mi contrato con Loki es por dinero, un buen sexo a cambio de una buena paga... Así era y funcionó por mas de cuatro años para los dos, todo estaba perfecto en nuestra relación hasta que lo besaste en el club.

-Te enteraste de más de lo que me confesaste cuando pregunté.

-Es difícil no enterarse cuando tu despechado ex, Fandral, lo contó a todos... presumió que lo habías celado a él mientras enamoraba a Loki. Es un boquifloja...

-Y un mentiroso.

-Sí, pero desde ese día Loki no me ha aceptado un solo euro más. Le dije que podía pensarlo, quedarse o irse... así es nuestro trato, juntos sin condiciones, sin celos... sin problemas. Pero se ha quedado y me ha dicho que no desea que le pague más, que ya no se vende. Eso quiere decir que se queda conmigo porque siente amor por mí.

-O quizá solo desea dar por terminado tan fabuloso y retorcido contrato. Loki no vende su amor a nadie, tenlo por seguro... su cuerpo ha padecido el tráfico de carne, pero su corazón está intacto para el amor.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Thor... Loki tal vez desea poner fin a lo nuestro. Y yo debería dejarlo ir.

-Sería un acto generoso...

-Aquí es donde tenemos problema, querido hermano... No me da la gana. Amo a Loki y lo quiero solo para mí por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Muy bien... Ahora que hablamos sin caretas, Balder, quiero decirte que durante todos estos años no he podido olvidar a Loki… Lo amo y si él continúa amándome, estoy dispuesto a luchar por ganar su corazón.

-Me parece que tienes un gran impedimento para hacer eso- se burló Balder- Jamás has podido contradecir a nuestro honorable padre, ni a tu delicada esposita.

-Los hombres cambian, no te sientas seguro... creo que también hay ciertos sobrinos míos aconsejados por una madre sutil y peligrosa que tampoco sueltan a su padre y se están convirtiendo en un gran obstáculo en tu vida.

Nuevamente los dos se miraron con reto, con gestos hoscos en un instante y al siguiente, ambos rieron y alzaron sus vasos. Era el inicio de una carrera contra el tiempo, por el amor de aquel que les robaba la calma y les llenaba los sueños.

-Nanna logró que le hiciera el amor la otra noche, los niños se pusieron felices cuando me vieron bajar en pijamas a desayunar con ellos... ni siquiera hacíamos eso cuando éramos una familia.

-Qué imbécil eres Balder... Loki seguro lloraba tu ausencia y tu cogías con tu ex mujer.

-Hemos sido ambos un par de cabrones con él... no lo niego. Loki me ha llamado “Thor” mientras hacíamos el amor y yo no corregí su error... Te tiene en el pensamiento, aunque te hayas casado con Jane.

Brindaron nuevamente “¡Por Loki!” dijeron, vaciando los tarros y sin dejar de mirarse.

***

-Papito... Thor ha sido malo conmigo- dijo Jane con voz de niña consentida, mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su padre- Yo quiero pasar el invierno en la playa y me dijo que ha vendido nuestra casa en Malibú porque no la usamos... ¡La vendió sin decírmelo!

-Mi niña... si tu marido ha tenido el mal gusto de vender esa casa, puedes usar cualquiera de las nuestras en Miami o cerca, en la Riviera... están disponibles en el momento que quieras ir, querida.

-¿Viste, Thor? Mañana mismo podemos viajar y pasar un par de meses sin frío, tostándonos la piel...

El gesto de pocos amigos del rubio quitó la sonrisa en la cara de Jane, que no se esperaba la respuesta de su marido ni todo el disgusto que provocaría en ambas familias.

-No hacen falta sus casas, señores Foster, ni otra atención, debo declinar... No viajaremos juntos este invierno porque he decidido divorciarme de Jane. Lamento contravenir tus caprichos, querida...

Por segunda vez la casa de Odín se cimbraba, el matrimonio de su primogénito parecía estar fracturado sin remedio. Igual que el del hijo menor. Y por la misma causa: Un callejero de nombre Loki. El patriarca no fue benévolo con Thor en esta ocasión... se encerró con el rubio por largas horas para forzarlo a reparar el insulto lanzado a sus invitados y socios, ambos tan necios como arrogantes no parecían dispuestos a ceder en lo absoluto, y quizá lo que mas enojaba al anciano poderoso era el apasionamiento con el que Thor defendía a Loki, excluyéndolo de toda culpa acerca del fracaso de su relación con Jane.

-No puedes encapricharte con alguien como ese, que es basura...

-No amo a Jane, padre, jamás la amé. Usted me forzó a casarme para obtener un gran negocio, pues bien... ahora gracias a mi trabajo somos los accionistas mayoritarios, Foster puede retirarse si quiere y compraremos su parte. Padre… si lo que le preocupa es el manejo de los hospitales de Foster, quédese tranquilo, usted seguirá controlando a la junta principal. Pero yo me retiro, y doy por terminado mi matrimonio...

-¿Para correr tras el hombre por el que también tu hermano echó a perder su vida? ¿Competirás con Balder para robarle a su amante?

-Intentaré convencer a Loki que mi amor es sincero... es todo.

No hubo acuerdo ese día... Jane, su madre y su suegra se fueron de compras intentando distraer el enojo de la joven. Con todo y las duras palabras de su esposo, Jane no creía que fueran verdaderas y confiaba en el dominio que ejercía su suegro y ella misma sobre su voluntad para que se olvidara del asunto del divorcio... No estaba para nada dispuesta a ser la comidilla de sus amigas en el club, así que no les daría el gusto de ver fracasar su relación.

Pero la negativa de Thor no fue impedimento para que Odín continuara su labor. Evidentemente había fallado al darle tiempo a Balder para sacar al pelinegro de su vida, el menor de sus hijos seguía viviendo con él y ahora se agregaba el abierto desafío de Thor para entrar en disputa por sus favores. Era como el preludio de algo que podía terminar en tragedia para los hermanos.

Entró tranquilamente hasta la cocina, lugar que nunca visitaba y que Loki había tomado como refugio frecuente. Así evitaba el contacto con la familia y además, daba rienda suelta a su pasión por cocinar.

Odín lo vió muy concentrado en colocar delicados detalles con una fina duya, adornaba los bombones de chocolate con grecas de colores metálicos, los de licor con colores rojos, naranjas, amarillos… los de frutas con verdes y dorados, y los de especias con azules y celestes curvas que les daban un aspecto todavía mas apetitoso.

-Está realmente exquisito- dijo Odín, tomando uno y degustándolo con tranquilidad- Tienes talento para hacer estos dulces, Loki...

-Gracias, señor Borson- respondió el de ojos verdes, deteniendo su labor por un instante.

-¿Has pensado en dedicarte a comercializar tu trabajo? Creo que podrían ser bien vendidos en un local adecuadamente acondicionado...

-Ha sido el sueño de mi vida.

-Casualmente- prosiguió Odín tomando un par de chocolates más- Está por abrirse una plaza en una zona de alta plusvalía, todavía quedan un par de locales por vender... estarías muy bien colocado y la clientela llegaría casi sola...

-¿Me está ofreciendo comprar un local en su plaza, señor?

-Claro que el precio es elevado, te digo que es una zona exclusiva... y comprar el local puede estar un poco fuera de tu alcance económico.

-Tengo algunos ahorros, pero quizá sea mejor sujetarme a mi presupuesto. Igual... le doy las gracias por ofrecerme tan recomendado sitio.

-Podría colaborar para que puedas comprarlo y equiparlo, claro que... colocarse en un mercado tan competido requiere mucho trabajo, es algo absorbente. Necesitas estar ahí de día y de noche, comprometer todo tu tiempo y esfuerzo... las pocas horas de sueño se verán mermadas cuando regreses cada noche, cansado y deseando dormir. Y levantarse casi de madrugada para elaborar estos ricos bombones... pero la recompensa vale la pena ¿No lo crees?

Loki sonrió... era una invitación sutil, una compra de su dignidad, una orden velada para que abandonara su casa y por supuesto, a sus hijos, a los dos que se proponían disputar por su amor. Hermanos peleando bajo el mismo techo por meterse en su cama, usurparse mutuamente el lugar... No hacía falta ser ningún genio para darse cuenta que Odín tenía cierta dosis de razón.

-Usted no necesita obsequiarme nada, mucho menos dinero para que yo me vaya... Como dije antes, tengo mis ahorros y quizá de una forma más modesta, pero podré ser independiente y trabajar en lo que me gusta por primera vez en la vida... 

-Tienes dignidad, Loki. De una extraña forma, pero posees mas dignidad que algunas personas que conozco, por ejemplo mis queridas nueras. Pero aún así, prefiero a mis hijos casados con ellas que peleando por ti. No seas la causa de una tragedia entre ellos, sal de aquí esta misma tarde... yo me encargo de enviarte todo tu equipaje y por favor, no me tomes a mal... solo deseo salvar a mi familia.

***

¡Cuántos recuerdos de tan pocos días! Su vida había cambiado totalmente, ahora vivía en el altillo que debía funcionar como bodega del local. Como pudo acondicionó su habitación: Tenía un colchón sobre el suelo, cubierto con almohadones que lo hacían acogedor, ahí tenía su pequeña pantalla de tv. En un baúl que funcionaba como mesa, guardaba su ropa y otros accesorios, no cabía todo lo que quería pero sí lo necesario. Adosada a la pared una pequeña cocineta, un frigobar y una minilavandería. Se sorprendía de lo bien que podía descansar y al mismo tiempo, ahorrar una renta... además, el baño era grande, podía pasar un rato agradable relajándose bajo la ducha. 

Casi a las doce de la noche terminó los bombones y se dispuso a dejar todo limpio para irse a dormir. Tomó la segunda tarjeta, el otro ramo era mucho más pequeño que el de Fandral, pero era también muy elegante, rosas rojas dispuestas en una cascada de hojas verdes y nubes blancas. Todo un obsequio de enamorados... Recordó la emoción de las palabras de Balder cuando le declaró su amor, cuando le dijo que habiendo comenzado como un contrato, había terminado por enamorarse de él y que se alegraba mucho de tenerlo en su vida. “Muy pronto todos te verán como lo que eres: el hombre al que amo. Y toda la sociedad que te desprecia por las murmuraciones de mi cuñada se inclinarán a tu paso y ambicionarán que les obsequies una mirada o una palabra para sentirse realizados…”

La declaración había llegado cuando tenía tomada la determinación de marcharse, le dijo a Balder que si en realidad lo amaba, entonces él lo esperaría. Que arreglara sus asuntos con su familia, que sus niños estuvieran bien y no fueran usados como arma de chantaje de su ex mujer… él lo esperaría, lo esperaría... se lo repitió tantas veces que más parecía que era Loki quien necesitaba convencerse de lo que estaba diciendo y no Balder. 

Y finalmente Thor llegó hasta él en el justo momento en que salía para siempre de aquella mansión... con su pequeña maleta donde llevaba más que equipaje, toda una carga de ilusiones. Lo demás, lo dejaba en el camino; atrás quedaban sus días de vagar por las calles nocturnas, cazando pájaros solitarios que le pudieran pagar un poco o mucho, y matar el hambre y la necesidad día a día, atrás quedaba el cheque extendido por los favores de su cuerpo que Balder le entregaba religiosamente semana a semana, en el olvido quedaban los golpes y humillaciones sufridas, de desconocidos y de su hermano, en un arcón cerrado con veinte llaves dejaba las imágenes de su padre abusando de él a golpes, a gritos, a humillaciones, por la ausencia de cariño de su madre… a sus padres y hermanos les deseó felicidad, donde quiera que se encontraran y ya no volvió a pensar en ellos jamás. Era libre, libre como un ave y el mundo lo esperaba para aceptarlo como un hombre honesto.

Pero Thor llegó, lo tomó del brazo y le rogó que no se fuera.

-No te vayas, Loki... ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Voy a divorciarme, al fin encontré el valor y los incentivos para hacer mi propia vida... y tú estás en el más alto de mis sueños... ¡Quiero ser libre para ti!

-Oh, Thor...- murmuró Loki, ruborizándose- Tu sabes que Balder y yo...

-Lo sé, lo sé… y Balder conoce absolutamente mis sentimientos, sabe que te amo, sabe que lucharé por ti... No te vayas, Loki.

-Es tarde... es muy tarde... Tu dijiste que yo siempre sería un cualquiera, eso no es alentador. Además, yo... juré a tu hermano que lo esperaría... que sería para él...

-¿No me amas entonces?- insitió el rubio con vehemencia- ¿Te he perdido? La ligereza de mi lengua ha matado tu amor por mí...

Loki no quería responder a eso, por suerte el taxi llegaba y se apresuró a subir. Cerró la portezuela e indicó al conductor que lo llevara a su destino. Thor se quedó parado sin saber que mas decir o hacer... tal vez como le había dicho, ya era demasiado tarde... quizá nunca estuvieron hechos el uno para el otro y Loki sería feliz al lado de Balder. Ya no tenía sentido interponerse entre los dos... quizá entonces no tenía sentido separarse de Jane, o pensando mejor las cosas, podría iniciar una nueva vida lejos de todo y de todos, pero principalmente, lejos de Loki.

El taxi se había detenido unos metros adelante, Thor pensó que Loki había olvidado algo y lo vió bajarse y correr hacia él a toda prisa.

-¡Grandísimo idiota!- le dijo, colgándose de su fuerte cuello y ofreciéndole los rojos labios a los que Thor se prendió sin pensarlo dos veces. Loki lo besó con desesperación... era acaso que jamás lo iba a olvidar, aunque sus caminos tomaban rumbos opuestos, aunque no pudieran nunca volver a estar juntos- Te he amado desde el primer instante que te vi llorar, pedir al cielo por el valor de romper el dominio de tu padre sobre tu voluntad. Ahora puedes hacerlo… y yo estaré orgulloso de verte florecer lejos, eres un hombre bueno, Thor... triunfarás en lo que mejor sabes hacer: Buscar tu felicidad...

-Tú me has demostrado que se puede ser honrado a pesar de las adversidades... en donde sea, haciendo lo que sea... Júrame que si te vas... no regresarás a las calles.

-Te lo juro... si un día nos volvemos a ver, encontrarás a un hombre honrado con un empleo decente...

Recordar a Thor cuando volvió al taxi y lo dejó atrás, recordar el rostro que amaba, su sonrisa, sus cálidos besos... todavía agitaba demasiado su corazón. Abrió la tarjeta de Balder y se sorprendió de leer su contenido: “Hermoso, te deseo el más grande de los éxitos porque te lo mereces. Estoy seguro que tu local tendrá mucho éxito y serás el maestro del chocolate de toda europa. Te extraño mucho, y te adoro... quiero muy pronto estar listo para ti, procuraré que esta terapia que ahora tomamos Nanna, los niños y yo, sirva para poner todo en su lugar y que mis hijos no sufran… te adoro más por permitirme arreglar mi vida antes de ir hacia ti. Espérame… Tu Balder.”

Otra tarjeta a la basura. Loki juró esperarlo, pero realmente lo correcto hubiese sido que Balder jamás lo dejara ir. A cambio, vivía mas pendiente de su ex que antes y todas sus palabras de amor y juramentos se habían quedado en el aire, a la espera de mejores decisiones… ¡Pero quien le mandaba meterse entre dos hombres que no podían tomar las riendas de sus propias vidas! Menos mal que ahora se sentía pleno… menos mal que el amor finalmente había llegado y parecía que tenía la intención de quedarse.

Estaba a punto de apagar la luz cuando escuchó la puerta, alguien intentaba abrir sin lograrlo. Y menos mal que se le ocurrió echar llave, porque a esa hora la plaza comercial estaba ya cerrada y a menos que fuera uno de los veladores intentando decirle algo, no podía ser un cliente despistado. Asomó con cuidado y encontró la silueta alta y atlética de su vecino de local. Hacía caras graciosas al pegar su rostro en el cristal y mover la piel mientras sonreía y con la lengua dejaba rastros de saliva.

-¡Qué sucio!- exclamó Loki, pensando en que su cristal debía estar impecable antes de abrir por la mañana- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso en mi puerta?

-Buenas noches vecino...- dijo el hombre, entrando mientras escondía algo en sus espaldas y Loki intentaba en vano asomar para ver de que se trataba- Mi avión sufrió un retraso y hace unos minutos que llegué... me doy cuenta con mucho coraje que me perdí la inauguración, yo quería estar presente… lo lamento...

Los ojos de esmeralda brillaron de felicidad al ver lo que su vecino escondía: Un ramo de rosas rojas, atadas con un sencillo listón y una caja de bombones en forma de corazón. Los tomó como si fuera el obsequio mas maravilloso del universo, aspiró el aroma de las flores y besó los delicados pétalos con un gracioso mohín de ensoñación.

-Son preciosas...- agregó, colocándolas en un jarrón- Las pondré sobre mi mesa, para verlas todo el tiempo...

-Vaya que soy un torpe- declaró entonces el visitante, rascándose la cabeza con desencanto- ¡Cómo se me ocurrió comprarte chocolates! Si vives rodeado de ellos...

-Pero estos fueron comprados especialmente para mí y eso los hace especiales ¿No es cierto?- replicó Loki, abriendo su caja y tomando uno para colocarlo entre sus labios y volverse a mirar al otro.

-Me estás provocando...

-¿Y no funciona?

Sus labios se unieron al siguiente segundo, degustando juguetones la golosina, saboreando el chocolate y sus propias humedades. Era agradable y único el momento, porque era genial estar juntos y sentirse enamorados... Loki tomó entonces una de sus propias creaciones y repitió el gesto, se colocó el bombón entre los dientes y lo ofreció con ademán entre sensual y juguetón.

-¡Demonios del infierno!- exclamó el otro, cuando mordió y saboreó el regalo- ¿De qué lo rellenaste?

-¡De picante!- exclamó el pelinegro, riendo a carcajadas de la pesada broma que acaba de jugar a su enamorado- Es un chocolate especiado con ajíes extra picantes... ¿Te gustó?

-No… me está quemando la garganta- dijo, bebiendo casi por completo una botella de agua que muy poco calmó el efecto picante en su lengua y observando a Loki retorcerse de risa ante su travesura- Te voy a enseñar a ti, pequeño bromista de ojos verdes, a reírte de mí...

Y tomó un recipiente que estaba sobre la mesada de mármol, para abalanzarse sobre él a toda velocidad.

-Espera...- suplicó Loki, al ver las intenciones del otro, que le superaba en fuerza y en tamaño visiblemente- No te atrevas a desperdiciar eso... es una ganache de champagne que acabo de terminar, aún debe estar caliente...

-Creo que solo está tibia- respondió, alzando el recipiente sobre la cabeza de Loki- No te quemará...

-¡No, no… no lo hagas! ¡Me tomó más de tres horas darle ese punto! ¡Es para los pasteles de la cafetería!

-¿Para los pasteles de la cafetería? ¿Te refieres a los pasteles que mañana debes entregar en MI cafetería? Esos deliciosos bollitos que tanto le gustan a mis clientes y que me llevan a confirmar lo bueno que sería unir nuestros negocios... ¿Te imaginas, Loki querido? Un local doble, con mas mesas, donde podemos servir café, panecillos dulces, y bebidas de chocolate... además de vender toda esa gama de maravillas que sabes preparar… ¡Hasta estas endemoniadas cosas picantes!

-Te dije que lo pensaría...

-Piénsalo ya... tienes dos segundos para pensarlo...

-¡No me presiones de esa forma! ¡No he dicho que no tajantemente!

-Un segundo...

-¡Es que apenas he abierto, tu llevas establecido más de un mes! No es justo... ni siquiera sabría si mi local puede tener éxito por sí solo...

-Bueno, tienes razón en eso...- asintió el dueño de la cafetería- Es maravilloso verte convertirte en un empresario independiente y eso me hace sentir orgulloso... ¡Aunque adoro imaginarte bañado de esto!

Y dejó caer el suculento ganache, tibio y aromático sobre la negra melena, Loki intentó huir, pero sin darse cuenta se había quedado acorralado contra la pared de su cocina de trabajo. Protestó, se sacudió y hasta maldijo, pero no pudo evitar que el chocolate se derramara y se deslizara por la piel de su rostro.

-¡Mi trabajo desperdiciado!- se quejó, levantando con los dedos el exceso de dulce que caía sobre su ropa de cocinero- No aprecias lo que hago...

-Todo lo contrario, mi amor... Es tan precioso como tú... Y por eso adoro tenerlos a ambos juntos...

Y comenzó a lamer la piel del cuello, limpiando y saboreando la curva de su manzana de adán... y de paso vaciando un poco más para que resbalara bajo la ropa por el blanco pecho.

-Quería dejar todo limpio y ahora ¿Qué van a pensar? – murmuró Loki, bajando la mirada y en tono de tristeza- Y me siento tan cansado...

-Loki, encanto... perdón... no quise hacerte sentir mal...

-¡Gotcha, rubio tonto!- exclamó entonces el ojiverde, embarrando de chocolate el rostro preocupado y tomándolo por sorpresa- ¿Crees que eres el único con derecho de divertirse aquí? Bañémonos juntos en esto… y prepárate, porque el relleno de esta noche será de crema blanca...

-¡Eres un travieso! Y te amo...

-Yo también te amo, Thor... te amo con todo mi corazón... Apenas puedo creer que estemos juntos.

Realmente esa era su vida actual, dueño absoluto de su propio negocio, aunque vecino algo inesperado de un empresario muy experimentado que se atrevía a cambiar el poder y la riqueza del imperio de su padre por un pequeño y funcional café. Thor iniciaba su camino independiente con un negocio también relacionado con la comida, y al lado de Loki... lo más maravilloso del diminuto hogar acondicionado sobre su atelier, es que les daba cobijo a los dos... 

Una de las condiciones de Loki para aceptarlo a su lado fue vivir con modestia y progresar juntos. Todo tendría mas valor si era fruto del propio esfuerzo y no del dinero de Odín, así que el rubio guardó lo que llevaba consigo en el banco y se sometió gustoso a lo que el pelinegro decía. Nunca tuvo Thor un lecho mas cómodo que aquel colchón sobre el suelo duro, ni durmió con tanta paz como cuando descansaba abrazando al hombre por el que también su vida había cambiado.

Se quitaron la ropa con rapidez, comenzaba a ser molesto todo ese dulce secándose sobre la tela, pero entre risas y besos, Thor esparció mas de la ganache (que por cierto tenía ese gusto a champagne que la hacía tan deliciosa) sobre el abdomen de Loki, lentamente lo extendió usando la palma de su mano, masajenado suavemente, y besando la piel que aún quedaba sin cubrir.

-Devorarte nunca ha sido tan literal como hoy...- anunció el rubio, levantándose para cerrar las cortinas del frente y evitar ser un espectáculo para los veladores cuando hicieran su ronda por aquella parte de la plaza y regresando al lado de su adoración- Luces tan sensual así... desnudo, y todo lleno de dulce...

-Tampoco tu estás mal... ven...- regaloneó el menor, colocándose sobre sus rodillas para bajar el bóxer que aún conservaba el otro y dejar emerger el arma ya casi lista para la batalla- ¿Sabes que golosina se venderá bien en el verano? ¡La chocobanana!

Loki disfrutaba como un niño, se llenó la mano de chocolate y comenzó a dejarlo caer gota a gota sobre el falo endurecido, cada gota que caía, la lamía con lentitud, provocándole a su compañero dulces espasmos de puro placer en el bajo vientre. Terminó por llenarlo de la mezcla, humedeció sus labios y se propuso darle una larga sesión oral… no había mayor felicidad para aquel cuya vida había sido un constante camino lleno de obstáculos, que tener ahora, para él solo, el amor de Thor.

Comenzó por darle pequeños besos en la punta de la cabeza, luego lamió todo lo que pudo y finalmente se lo metió en la boca para comenzar a succionar con fuerza, Thor comenzó a gemir… aquella atención en su miembro le fascinaba y le encendía, sujetó los negros cabellos para ayudarlo con sus empujes, le embistió con suavidad, dejando que la lengua experta le apretara en los lugares donde sabía que lo harían saltar de placer... Loki también apretaba con dulzura la bolsa escrotal, sacando el pene de cuando en cuando para lamer, chupar y besar todo el periné de su amado.

-¿Por qué solo tu comes fruta?- dijo Thor después de varios minutos- Me toca a mi probar esa banana...

Y Loki se reclinó voluptuoso, esperando su turno para ser adorado... entre el ganache derramado, el untado y el que ya habían comido, el recipiente estaba casi vacío, pero Thor aún pudo dejar caer un poco sobre el miembro de Loki, y lo extendió por sus muslos y las blancas ingles, suaves y firmes, las que besó y por las que pasó la lengua con actitud de engolosinamiento.

-Ah, Thor... se siente tan bien...- jadeó mientras su centro era devotamente acariciado, y la lengua del rubio lo recorría, acercándose poco a poco hasta el cetro erecto, que comenzó a chupar con fuerza.

-Adoro hacerte gritar- gruñó Odinson, masturbándolo al mismo tiempo que continuaba lamiendo el surco perineal hasta el medio de sus nalgas- ¿Dijiste que hoy habría relleno de crema? Deseo probarlo...

-¿Probarlo? ¿Qué pretendes?

-Comerte hasta la última gota- concluyó Thor, volviendo a devorar el miembro palpitante, chupando con movimientos rápidos, apretando con tal fuerza que Loki comenzó a sentir el delicioso galope del orgasmo correr por sus venas. Y no era un orgasmo fingido, Thor en verdad sabía como darle placer.

Se tragó todo, toda la “crema” según dijo y que hizo reír a Loki aun en medio de los espasmos orgásmicos. Y le dijo que estaba delicioso, que con gusto se lo comería de nuevo cuando él hiciera el correspondiente depósito cremoso donde correspondía.

-¡Que maneras de hablar son esas!- rió Loki sin control, gozando infinitamente esa noche de pasión.

-Las que me provocas, tú… amor mío.- respondió Thor solemnemente, mientras se preparaba para penetrar a su adorado pelinegro- Pero antes, querido... necesito contarte sobre mi viaje...

-¿Justo ahora?

-Si, justo ahora... Mis padres y los de Jane casi mueren de disgusto, pero la demanda de divorcio está en marcha, en un par de meses... seré un hombre soltero nuevamente.

-Eso es bueno para ti...

-No precisamente... no quiero ser un hombre soltero...- Loki arrugó el ceño sin comprender muy bien- Por eso necesito que me respondas algo... Loki, cuando pueda hacerlo legalmente… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Oh, Thor...- murmuró Loki, ruborizándose y poniendo cara de desconcierto- ¿Quieres que tu… y yo…?

-Claro que quiero... Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido, mereces ser amado y respetado, si tu me dejas, yo quiero quedarme para siempre en tu vida… y quiero que seas parte de la mía por la eternidad. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que me aceptas como tu esposo, quiero que demostremos nuestra felicidad...

-Es que, cariño... responder a eso… en este momento...

-Respóndeme... ¿Te casarías conmigo? Con lo que debo esperar y eso, tendríamos casi un año para planear nuestra ceremonia, para buscarnos una casita en algún lugar cercano... así podremos llegar a nuestros trabajos a buena hora...

-Mi casa está arriba...

-La mejor casa en la que he vivido... pero juntos buscaremos NUESTRA casa...

-Thor, me haces feliz... muy feliz...- dijo Loki, sollozando un poco, lleno de orgullo y alegría.

-¡Oh diantres que soy inoportuno!- sonrió Thor, colocándose nuevamente tras Loki y punteando su arma listo para entrar- Ven, amor… a mis brazos como siempre quiero que estés, en mi corazón y en mi alma.

-Me parece que estoy soñando...

-Pues despierta- dijo Thor, entrando un poco con el primer empuje, haciendo a Loki gemir- No es un sueño, es la realidad...- prosiguió, entrando otro tanto más.

Loki gimió pidiendo más, Thor ya no se contuvo y comenzó a bombear rítmicamente, aumentando de a poco la fuerza y la rapidez de las embestidas. Aferrado al blanco pecho, clavando su rubia cabeza entre la negra melena, sudando y gruñendo, entrando y saliendo, haciendo chocar su centro contra la carne de las redondeces traseras, blancas y suaves,

-Malvado... tramposo... ¿Qué puedo responder si no me dejas pensar con claridad?

-Contesta que sí- dijo el rubio, penetrando hasta el fondo y moviéndose en círculos para estimular el área de la próstata de Loki- Contesta que sí… que sí… que me amas… que te quedas en mi vida por siempre...

-¡Por siempre!- gritó Loki, recibiendo la embestida por largos minutos hasta que Thor se derramó caliente y abundante en su interior. Ninguno se resistió a comparar aquello con un “bollo de crema” y reír como un par de tontos.

Abrazados, sudorosos y pegajosos, descansaron un poco después del duelo amoroso, esperando subir para asearse y que la madrugada no los sorprendiera todavía desnudos, llenos de chocolate y haciendo el amor en la cocina.

-¿Jane tomó la noticia del divorcio con calma?

-No mucha... ¡Si supieras lo que habla de mí en el club!

-¿Y te duele eso... que tu reputación esté en bocas malintencionadas por mi culpa?

-¡Claro que no! No me importa nada… mi felicidad y mi futuro están aquí, ahora, contigo... No pienso en nada más… ¿O acaso hay algo que a ti te moleste?

-La palabra de esperar que le di a Balder...

-Balder, si... bueno... Igual lo sabrás pronto, pero lamento decirte que hace tiempo, mi hermano me confesó que Nanna logró meterlo de regreso en su cama y...

-¿Y?

-Está embarazada... ¿Eso te entristece, Loki?

-No- respondió, moviendo la cabeza- Más bien me libera...

-Vamos a bañarnos... Y a dormir un poco...

Thor se puso en pie y dio la mano a su compañero para hacer lo propio, “Luces arrebatadoramente sucio” bromeó, antes de subir y meterse ambos a la ducha.

La luz del amanecer los sorprendió descansando todavía abrazados, dándose el calor y el amor que llega después del amor, el de la compañía que alimenta el alma y el corazón. Loki no pudo dormir, y no por los ronquidos de Thor... sino por su propuesta.

-Los chicos no tardan en llegar... voy a comenzar a limpiar el desastre que dejamos...

-Bueno... yo dormiré otro poco...

Con un suspiro de alivio, Loki terminó de limpiar cuando sus empleados aparecieron. El día comenzó con normalidad, aunque faltó su ganache para la entrega a la cafetería. Thor bajó un rato después de que Loki abrió sus puertas… al igual que su cafetería, los clientes desfilaban llevando bebidas calientes, panecillos y chocolates para el camino a sus trabajos.

-Date un descanso y acompáñame por un café y un desayuno, ¿Quieres amor?

-Si, Thor…- dijo Loki- Sí a todo.

-¿Sí… a todo?

-A todo, dame un café y dame tu vida entera… me caso contigo. Te amo.

Thor lo abrazó... Lo que comenzó siendo un amor relámpago, terminaba siendo un amor para toda la vida.

FIN  
5 marzo 2016.


End file.
